Till Death
by Pace Fan
Summary: My version of Season 10, Episode 3. An aquaintance of Sam follows her to Dallas. What are his intentions and how will she respond? Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** The following story is based on characters from the television series "Walker, Texas Ranger," of which I own no part. I may also reference various movies or songs, which I claim no ownership of. If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me. These chapters are written solely for my entertainment. I make no profit from them.**

**Author's Note:**** This is my version of Season 10, Episode 3. For those who reviewed my last story, please accept my sincerest thanks. I hope you enjoy this one as well. **

--------------------

**Title:**** "Till Death"**

**By: T.M. Hoagland**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness was settling in that Saturday night in Houston as Johnny Baxter stood nervously with the twenty other men inside the small warehouse. Some of the men were securing long, rectangular crates, while a few stood on the perimeter keeping watch. Johnny stood near a man who sat in front of a computer at a makeshift desk. He was typing away, entering numbers into a spreadsheet. The desk was against a wall, under a window and next to a door.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" asked the man at the desk. He could see apprehension in the young man's face. "Are you nervous about finally meeting The Boss?"

"Maybe a bit, Jim," Johnny replied. "When's he supposed to get here?"

"Right now," a voice called from the door next to them as it opened.

Johnny looked up to see the infamous man known only as "The Boss," who was the brains behind the illegal operation he was part of, and was a bit surprised. His short stature and tenor voice belied the ruthlessness Johnny knew he was noted for. The man looked at Johnny coldly, as though he knew something, which sent a shiver up Johnny's spine.

He spoke again as his eyes surveyed the room. "Gather round, boys. We have some business to discuss." He stepped further into the room and waited as the men formed a rough semi-circle in front of him. "As you all know I've been making plans to move the business. I've kept the location to myself up until now. That's because the cops have been crackin' down on us. I recently found out how they've been getting their all too accurate information." Here he looked straight at Johnny. "You see, boys, Johnny here is a cop."

--------------------

Outside the warehouse in a large, nondescript van two men suddenly went on high alert. One of them, a tall, fit man with short auburn hair, called rapidly into a radio, "All units move in! Bryce has been made!" He then leapt from the truck to join several other officers converging quietly on the building from various places, until all the exits were covered.

--------------------

The Boss motioned to two of the men before him and they grabbed Johnny's arms as he struggled against them.

"Boss, what do you mean!?!" Johnny cried out in protest. "I'm not a cop!"

"Your real name is Bryce Daniels," The Boss continued. "You're an officer with the Department of Public Safety, working with the Rangers to bring me down. Fortunately for me, I found out who you are, before you found out who I am."

Suddenly pandemonium broke out as the doors burst open and officers poured in. The tall, red headed man came through the door near the desk and shouted, "Texas Rangers!" He saw The Boss and instantly knew him.

Gunfire erupted in the room as the men scattered and fired on the officers. Soon several were engaged in fistfights. In the confusion The Boss grabbed Johnny and forced him at gunpoint between the crates and toward one of the doors that had been left open, since the officers were occupied with arresting his men. The two managed to get out the door and The Boss, with his gun pressed firmly to the back of Johnny's head, lead him to a truck. There he made Johnny kneel before him as he spoke menacingly in his ear.

"Boss, what are you going to do?" asked Johnny.

"You should know by now, _Bryce_," he spat in a venomous tone, "you sign on with me, you're in till you're dead!" Then he pulled the trigger, left the young officer lying on the ground, jumped in the truck and sped away.

Inside the warehouse, the tall Ranger was looking frantically for Bryce and The Boss. He had been busy with the other men and didn't see them leave. "Where's Bryce?" he shouted as the melee began to subside.

"He's not here, Jake," called another. "I saw him being forced outside but I couldn't get to him." With the men in custody, Jake and his fellow Ranger were free to make their way out the door in search of Bryce and The Boss. "He was with The Boss, Jake. Did you see him?"

"Yeah, Joe. And I know who he is," answered Jake. Their eyes suddenly fell on the murdered officer, and just as quickly averted. "He got away, Joe. And he killed Bryce."

"We know he was planning to move. Maybe one of his boys will tell us where," replied Joe.

"Unfortunately, I think I know where to look." The seasoned Ranger had a pained look on his face as worry began to fill him.

--------------------

_A young Sam Dawson stood near the large punch bowl smiling at her brother and his bride. She wore a beautiful gown and her long copper locks were fixed in ringlets pulled up on the side of her head, matching the other bridesmaids. Someone called to her and she turned to go to them. Her smile faded as a young man, just a few years older than her and dressed in a tuxedo, stepped from a doorway on her left and planted himself in front of her._

_"Samantha, you are so beautiful today," he stated. His blond hair and good looks could not erase the malicious glint in his blue eyes or the suggestive sneer of his lips._

_"Thank you, Toby," she replied as she tried unsuccessfully to move past him._

_Suddenly he grabbed her arm and forced her through the doorway and several feet down the empty hall. "Why are you being so cold to me?" he questioned angrily._

_"Travis was the one who arranged for us to walk down the aisle with each other. I agreed, but only to keep peace for his wedding. But we are NOT together." She continued to struggle against his grasp._

_"But we ARE, Samantha." His eyes were now hard and cold. "Everyone knows that you are MY girl."_

_"Telling everyone that doesn't make it true," she retorted as her own anger began to rise, accompanied by fear. She winced as he gripped her arms tighter._

_"You're MINE, Samantha, now and forever. Till death do us part, just like Travis and Wendy." With that he pinned her against the wall and forced his lips on hers. As his body crushed hers, one hand held her head to his and the other hand began to roam. She fought hard and tried to squirm away from him._

_"No, Toby. Stop! NO!"_

"NOO!" yelled Sam as she sat bolt upright in bed. She was trembling and breathing hard, and her body was covered in a cold sweat. She glanced around to get her bearings, and jumped at the knock on her door.

"Sam?" called Syd. "You alright?"

Sam got up and opened the door to her friend. "I'm sorry, Syd. Did I wake you?" she asked. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" queried Syd as she followed her friend down the hall to the kitchen. Two and a half weeks had passed since Syd had been shot. She still walked with a slight limp, but she was healing quickly. When the doctor released her for desk duty he suggested that she continue to have someone with her until she fully recovered, so she asked Sam to come stay with her until the construction on Sam's house was finished. Sam agreed and now occupied Syd's guestroom. The two women had become fast friends.

Sam rounded the corner into the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard, then filled it with water. As her nerves settled she turned to face her friend. "I'm alright, Syd. Just a bad dream," she tried unsuccessfully to reassure Sydney, as well as herself. Syd did not fall for it.

"Must have been pretty intense," Syd stated, her concern showing through. "Come sit on the couch and tell me about it."

"It's two in the morning," Sam tried to put her off. "We have to be up in a few hours for church." She watched as Syd continued to make her way to the couch, then sat down and got comfortable.

Syd looked across the room at Sam and patted the couch next to her. She could tell Sam was still a bit unnerved. Finally Sam acquiesced and went to the couch, curling up on the end to face Syd, with her left arm resting on the back. Syd waited as Sam struggled with where to begin.

"It was about something that happened, let's see, almost twelve years ago. I was eighteen and a bridesmaid in my brother's wedding. I was to be escorted by Tobias Granger. To make a long story short, he was a friend of the family and had been a good friend of Travis, though two more opposite people you'll never find. Travis was always the straight A, good kid, never in trouble. Toby seemed to look for it, as well as trying to find the fastest way to make more money. He acted like he owned the world, and did pretty much whatever he wanted. He always had a chip on his shoulder, too, picking fights and bucking authority. Thought nobody had the right to tell him what to do. They are the same age, four years older than me." Her hand began to run unconsciously through her short hair. "Toby thought he and I were supposed to be married. I never liked him, barely tolerated him. At Travis' wedding he decided to force the issue." Sam shared her nightmare with Syd. "Travis came around the corner looking for me. They were about to toss the bouquet. When he saw what Toby was doing he was instantly irate. He made him stop, threw him out, and they haven't spoken since."

Syd's genuine concern for her friend was etched on her face. "I'm sorry, Sam," she said. "What happened to Toby after that?"

"Daddy told his father what happened. Toby was sent to work for his uncle in Georgia. I didn't see him again for a long time."

Syd was beginning to put things together in her mind. "He's why you left Houston, isn't he?"

Sam sighed and paused before she answered. "Partly. He moved back a year ago, when his daddy died, and tried to become friends with me. I really don't think he'd try anything now. I think he learned his lesson after the wedding, when my three other brothers paid him a visit…if you know what I mean. They convinced him not press charges for assault, and they wouldn't press charges for attempted rape." She smiled wryly at Syd who understood what she was saying and smiled back.

"Are you _sure_ he won't try the same thing now?" asked Syd, her instincts telling her that this man could not be trusted.

"I'm sure he's harmless. He's never so much as suggested that we be more than friends in the last year. But I just don't want to be anywhere near him. I didn't even tell him I was moving." They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "Well, I think I'll go back to bed. You should, too. I want to be able to enjoy the barbeque at the Walker's tomorrow." She stood up then helped Syd to her feet.

"Yeah," replied Syd. "You're going to love their ranch." She smiled as they parted at their rooms. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

--------------------

"Alex, are you sure you haven't tackled too much here?" Walker questioned his wife as she moved through the kitchen pulling out various items for their picnic. He knew she was enjoying herself, but he worried that it was too much too fast. Their daughter wasn't even two months old yet.

"Honey, you worry too much," she replied with a grin. "Everyone is contributing, and they'll be here soon to help. You just go get the barbeque going."

As if on cue, he saw two cars pull up out front. Trivette and Erika were in one. Gage, Sydney, Max, and Sam had carpooled in the other. The last few weeks had seen these four friends bond, spending much of their free time together. They all disembarked and began pulling items from their cars to bring into the house.

"Syd, let me have that," cried Gage as he tried to take a sack that contained hamburger buns from her hand. "You don't need to be carrying anything."

"Good grief, Gage, I'm not a complete invalid," she retorted with annoyance.

Jimmy laughed at them and called out, "You two fight like an old married couple." Everyone began chuckling at that.

"See what you started, Shorty?" said Gage.

"I started?!" she retaliated. "You're the one who's coddling me like you think I'll fall apart." Neither one seemed to notice that they were making Jimmy's point for him while their friends laughed on. But everyone knew how much these two meant to each other. They had been nearly inseparable ever since their relationship was brought to light. Nothing between them had really changed, but this new facet only enhanced the strong friendship they already had.

The chatter was friendly from there out as the women congregated in the kitchen to get the food ready, and the men gathered in the backyard around the grill, and set up the picnic table. Everything was arranged in short order and they all assembled around the table to eat, everyone once again teasing Gage about the monster burger he put together.

"This is a great way to spend a Sunday afternoon," commented Alex during a lull in the conversation. "Good friends, good food, good weather." Everyone murmured their agreement.

"Yep," Walker added. "There's nothing quite like enjoying fun times with friends."

"Speaking of which," put in Sam, "Wednesday is the Fourth of July. I understand there's going to be a big fireworks display on a barge in the south end of Lake Ray Hubbard. I was curious who might be interested in joining me there."

"That's a good idea," replied Gage.

"But aren't those things usually crowded?" questioned Alex. "I don't know how well Angela would handle the crowds and noise." As she said this she caressed the back of the pink bundle on her shoulder.

"There won't be any people where I'm going who aren't invited," Sam answered. "That's where my property is, and it's strictly no trespassing." She delivered the information as if it were any other news and was glad when her friends accepted it as such. "My house is supposed to be ready for me to move in by Friday, so we shouldn't have any trouble using it Wednesday. And it's right on the lake, so we'll have a good view of the fireworks. Of course, I wouldn't want anyone to have to break a previous engagement. I just thought I'd throw it out as an option." Everyone said they thought that sounded like a good plan, and they would come.

"Are you going to have a party at C.D.'s, also?" asked Walker.

"Absolutely," Sam stated. "I thought I'd start that around four in the afternoon, and then head to my place at dusk. After the fireworks I'll probably go back to finish out the celebration. Any of you are welcome to join me during any of that."

"I'd love to come help you decorate C.D.'s," said Alex.

"Me, too," agreed Erika.

"I'd love to have you," assented Sam.

They talked for the next few minutes making plans for the Fourth, and then the conversation turned to general topics as they found themselves finishing their late lunch and cleaning up. A little while later Gage, Syd, Max and Sam left to go see an early movie before heading home. Jimmy and Erika stayed to visit a bit longer, but left shortly as they saw Alex's energy dwindle.

--------------------

The four friends were both amazed and pleased at how well they had hit it off in the short time they had known each other. On the way to the movie there was lively banter between them until Gage, who was driving, got their attention.

"Guys, I've been thinking," he began.

"Did you hurt yourself, Honey?" Syd teased him with a playful smile.

"Funny, Babe," he retorted. "Seriously though, what do you say we make a real day of it Wednesday? I know that it's my and Max's scheduled holiday off, and I bet I could convince Walker to let you out of paperwork for the day, Syd. We could take out our bikes, maybe tour around the lake, have a relaxing morning. Then we can help you set up C.D.'s for the party, Sam, before we go to your place for the fireworks."

"Gage, you know I can't ride my bike yet," Syd reminded him.

"But you can sit on the back of mine," he came back with a satisfied grin.

"I'll ask my doctor," she said with a smile as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Come on, Syd. You know you enjoy being behind me on my bike as much as I enjoy having you there."

"As long as we can leave out the bad make-up and the vampires, I guess it'll be okay," she retorted as they both began to laugh, and then they shared the story of their B movie escapades with their friends in the backseat. After the film they had a late supper, and then the guys dropped the ladies off at Syd's house and went home themselves.

As Sydney locked the door behind them Sam went to check the answering machine on the bar between the kitchen and the dining area. The flashing red light indicated that a message was waiting. She pushed the play button as she began to pull off her boots, but stopped short at the voice she heard.

"Sammy, it's Uncle Jake. Just thought I'd see how you're enjoying Dallas. Call me, please, and let me know how you are. Love you, kiddo."

Syd watched as a look of concern crossed her friends face. "Who was that from?" she asked since she had only heard the last part of the message.

"My uncle, Jacob Marks. You might know him. He's a Ranger in Houston."

Syd nodded. "I think I've met him, but I don't know him well. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Sam stated with a sigh. "I just can't think of why he'd be calling me. It sounds from his voice like it's more than checking up. Hmm. Well, it'll wait until morning. I think I'm going to turn in. Good night, Syd."

"Night, Sam."

--------------------

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

--------------------

**Chapter 2**

Dawn was breaking over Dallas Monday morning as a dark red truck pulled up outside a rundown warehouse on the outskirts of town. The Boss stepped out and looked around, making sure he was alone, and then entered through a side door. Inside he found several men waiting for him. Crates were stacked around them.

"Welcome to Dallas, Boss," said one of the men as he stepped forward and extended his hand. He was just a bit taller than The Boss, stocky, with thick, sandy colored hair and brown eyes. "I trust you'll be pleased with what I've done here."

The Boss took the man's hand as he replied. "Greg, good to see you again. I hope you've checked all the men thoroughly. I can't believe Jim managed to hire an undercover cop. But I don't think they're looking for me here."

"I was extra careful, Boss," Greg stated. "When you sent me ahead of you two weeks ago I got in touch with some of my contacts here. They helped me find some men we can trust. As you can see," he continued as he indicated the crates around them, "the goods made it safely, too."

"That's good. We were busted Saturday night in Houston, and everything there was confiscated. I think I was the only one to get away. But I did manage to take out that cop first, so he won't be sharing any information." The men shared a laugh at this. "Because of the bust, I took a round about way here. I swung through Louisiana and saw Thomas and found out what he wants." He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Greg. "I'm going to be laying low for awhile. Take care of things here, and make sure Thomas' order gets pulled. I have some other business to take care of." With that said he left.

--------------------

"Walker, I'm tellin' ya," Trivette nattered on as they entered the office just before eight Monday morning, "this stock is the way to go. You'll be rich before you know it."

"No, Trivette," replied his partner with a decisive shake of his head. "I'm not letting you invest any of my money."

"But, Walker,…"

"No." suddenly the phone rang on Walker's desk. "Finally some relief," he exclaimed as he moved to answer it. Right then the door opened and Syd, Gage and Max came in laughing about something.

"Walker," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Walker, Jake Marks."

Walker smiled and sat down. "Jake, how are you?"

"Not too good. Listen, we have a case down here that I might need your help with."

Walker sat up and grabbed a pen and paper. "What is it, Jake?"

"We've been trying to bust a weapons dealer down here who is only known as The Boss. His business is huge. He will buy large orders and sell them off bit by bit, or if you need a large order he'll find what you want. This guy is ruthless. He keeps a very low profile, his own people don't know his real name, but anyone who crosses him ends up dead."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on him."

"We do, Walker. For the last two months we've had a man inside, Bryce Daniels, a DPS officer and a good one. Saturday night we had a bust set up. Bryce was finally going to meet The Boss. We planned to take him down then. Unfortunately, he made Bryce. We hit, got most of his men and some stock, but _he_ got away. Walker, he shot Bryce execution style first. By the time we got the others under control, The Boss was gone and Bryce was dead. Nobody's seen him since."

"I'm sorry, Jake. What do you need from me?"

"We know he has been talking for the last few weeks about making a move. We were really turning the heat up here. But he never told anyone where. His lieutenant, Greg Palmer, hasn't been seen for two weeks now, and we think he may have sent him ahead to wherever he plans to set up shop next. It's just a hunch, but I think it may be your area."

"What makes you think that?"

Jake sighed and paused before he responded. "That's kind of complicated. No one knew for sure who The Boss was. But Saturday night, before he got away, I got a look at him. Walker, I know who he is and I know why I'm sure he'd go to Dallas. His name is Tobias Granger, and he's obsessed with Sam."

"The ambitious acquaintance you told me about. What does Sam think of him?"

"She can't stand him. I hoped when she moved he would leave her alone. We tried to keep her leaving under wraps. But then, as soon as she was gone, Bryce got word out that The Boss was planning a move. Now I'm sure I know why. Walker I have nothing to base this on, other than gut instinct. But like I said, I know this man."

"Did he see you at the bust?"

"No, our eyes never met. But, Walker, it was him. I've known him for years."

"Alright," Walker said, "we'll keep a watch for him and start cracking down on any arms deals. Can you send me a picture of Granger?"

"I'll fax one up this morning, along with a picture of Palmer. The thing is, Walker, I'm sure he killed Bryce, but we have nothing concrete to prove it. Nobody saw it happen. There's also nothing more than me seeing him at that warehouse to prove Granger is The Boss. All the men we arrested are too terrified to turn on him. Bryce was wearing a wire, and we have a tape that includes what The Boss said when he shot him, but Granger's name was never mentioned. We need to tread carefully. I don't want him to get away just because some slick lawyer claims circumstantial evidence."

"We'll keep that in mind. I'll make sure before we arrest him that our case is air tight."

"Good." Jake paused before he continued. "Walker, I know I shouldn't ask you, but I'm worried about Sam. If he's in Dallas, he'll go after her. If he sees that she's being guarded, he'll be tipped off and disappear. But I hate to think of her alone, with no help."

"Don't worry, Jake. Right now she's staying with one of my best, and she's surrounded by good friends, five of whom are Rangers. We'll take care of her, and I'll advise them all to keep their jobs to themselves."

"Thank you," Jake said as relief filled his voice. "I wish I could come up, but we got a computer in the bust which had contact information for buyers and suppliers. We're going to be busy tracking all of them down."

"Good luck; we'll take care of this end." With that the men ended their conversation and Walker called the others over. After briefing them on his conversation with Jake he turned to Syd. "Has Sam told you anything about this guy?"

"Some. I don't want to share details without her permission, but I will say that from what she told me, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw your truck."

"Do you know what she had planned for this morning?"

"She said she was going to be at C.D.'s all day," Sydney replied. "It's the first Monday of the month and a lot of supplies are going to be delivered."

"Trivette, see what you can dig up on Granger and Palmer. Max, get to work on making a list of known arms dealers in the area. Both of you keep an eye out for Jake's fax. Gage and Syd, come with me to pay a visit to Sam. And everyone remember, we don't want Granger to know that Sam is surrounded by Rangers." Trivette and Max went to their desks and Walker led Gage and Syd out the door, at the same time instructing them to stow their badges.

--------------------

Sam was sitting on a barstool at the bar, going over invoices. Her first delivery would be in soon. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was almost 9:30, and then Walker, Gage and Syd came in. She looked up at her friends and smiled.

"Hey," Sam called to them, "to what do I owe this honor?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Walker began. Before he could continue the door opened again and a young delivery woman entered carrying a long, white box that was tied with a ribbon.

"I have a package for a Samantha Dawson," the lady said.

"That's me," acknowledged Sam with trepidation. The package was set on the bar near her as she signed a receipt. Then the woman wished her a nice day and left. Sam pulled open the bow and removed the lid to reveal two dozen long-stemmed, red roses. But instead of joy, apprehension filled her face.

"Who are those from?" asked Syd, afraid she already knew the answer. She watched as Sam picked up the card and read it. Then she looked at Syd and handed her the card which she read aloud. "It says, 'I found you. T.G.' Oh, Sam."

Several emotions rapidly crossed Sam's face; confusion, frustration, disgust, hatred, rage. Before any of her friends could react she turned, picked up a chair, and threw it across the room. Then her hands went to her face and she sank to her knees on the floor as tears came unbidden to her eyes. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Walker was immediately at her side. He picked her up and held her in a fatherly embrace. "It's going to be alright, Sam." Gage and Syd stepped closer, and Syd reached out to rub her friends back.

"He's here, isn't he?" Sam questioned. "That's why you're here right now."

"I got a call from your uncle this morning," Walker informed her gently. "We don't know for sure, but there's a good chance he's in the area."

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "He's here. If he sent these he's here. No wonder I had that dream," she stated as her eyes met Syd's. "You know, I haven't thought about that incident in years."

"You should tell them," Syd encouraged her.

Sam sighed and gave Walker and Gage a brief overview of her encounter with Toby. "Like I told Syd, I don't think he will try anything now. It took him awhile to recover from the, shall we say, persuasion my brothers used to encourage him to never touch me again. I'm sure he's harmless. I just wish he'd take a hint and leave me alone."

Syd spoke up. "Honey, following you across the state when you didn't even tell him you were leaving is not harmless." She held up the card that came with the flowers. "This note is practically a threat."

"I'll give you that his pursuit of me goes beyond bold, but I don't think he'd try to hurt me," responded Sam. "He's smarter than that."

"There's more, Sam," put in Walker. "Saturday night your uncle led a bust on an arms dealer, known only as 'The Boss.' No one knew for sure who he was, because he always stays in the background. Jake saw Granger there, but he got away. Everyone else that was there was arrested, and none of them were 'The Boss.' Jake thinks Granger might be. Now there's no hard evidence, but there's enough to give us reason to watch him closely."

"Well, now I know why he always gave me the creeps," Sam replied. "What do I need to do?" Resignation filled her voice.

"Nothing special," supplied Walker. "Just don't be upset if you see us a whole lot for the next several days. You might think he won't hurt you, but we want to make sure he won't."

"If he shows up, you call us," put in Gage. "And don't worry, your brothers might not be here, but Max and I are."

"Thank you all," Sam finished with a smile. "If I see him, you'll be the first to know." Sydney gave her a hug, and then they turned to leave.

--------------------

Granger walked into the warehouse with a cell phone to his ear. "Yes, sir. Your order is ready for pick-up. We'll see you then." He made his way toward his lieutenant. "Greg, I just got off the phone with Thomas. The exchange is set for tomorrow. Have you had any problems this morning?"

"No, Boss. We got Mr. Thomas' order separated out for him. Did you get your other business taken care of?"

"Yes." Both men knew Greg wouldn't ask what that business was. People who pried into Granger's affairs didn't last long. "Since this is all set up, I'm going to go attend to some other matters. I'll be back later. Tell the boys they have some free time, but make sure everyone stays alert. I don't want any problems with this place being found. They need to be back here at four to move Thomas' order to the exchange site." Granger turned and walked toward the door.

"You got it, Boss," called Greg after him.

--------------------

After returning to the offices, Walker relayed to Jimmy and Max what had happened at C.D.'s and their conversation with Sam.

"What did you find out about Granger and Palmer?" Walker asked Jimmy.

"Palmer has been in and out of trouble for years, mostly working for others. He's had his hand in almost everything once, but his strength is computers, whether hacking or setting up systems. However, in the last ten months he's been clean, which is to say, he hasn't been caught doing anything. Near as I can tell that's when he hooked up with The Boss. Granger on the other hand is squeaky clean. Not so much as a parking ticket."

"Jake said he liked to keep a low profile," responded Walker. "Keep digging. Let's go back as far as we can. Sam told us today that he lived in Georgia for several years. Maybe something happened there. Gage and Sydney, help Max with the list of anyone who's been involved with weapons trafficking, and start trying to get known addresses for them. It's getting close to lunch. Let's see what we can find out before then. Then we'll regroup." At this everyone went to their desks. Forty-five minutes later Gage's cell phone rang.

--------------------

Sam was behind the bar putting things away when she saw a familiar form pass by the front window and approach the door. Her heart leapt into her throat and her hands began to shake. She knew her staff would be coming in to help her open for lunch in thirty minutes, but right now that seemed like a long time to be alone. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed, just as the door opened, hoping the ringing on the other end would be answered.

"Samantha, it's so good to see you again," began Toby.

She didn't answer, instead she pointed to the phone to show she was busy, but she kept her eyes on him. "_Pick up, pick up,_" she thought to herself, relieved when the voice finally came through the line.

"Gage."

"Sydney, it's Sam."

"Sam," Gage answered with alarm, "is everything all right?"

"Not at all. I knew you and the boys were supposed to be here in about five minutes for lunch, and I wanted to see if I could get something started for you."

"Is Granger there?" Gage asked as he stood up and motioned for Syd and Max to join him.

"Absolutely," she stated with as cheerful a voice as she could affect.

"We're on our way," Gage said as the three of them went to the door, tucking their badges in their pockets as they did.

Walker had heard Gages half of the conversation and signaled his okay for them to go. "I'll have a car meet you there to tail him," he called out as he picked up his phone.

"Sit tight," continued Gage to Sam."We'll be there soon. Do you want to talk to Syd until we get there?"

"No. I think I can manage it. See you soon." She hung up and addressed Toby. "Excuse me a minute. I need to attend to something in the kitchen." She went to the sink and began running water, then realized that, should he follow her, she could fend Toby off better in the front and there were less potential weapons there, so she turned off the water, grabbed a rag and quickly returned. "Sorry about that," she said as she moved from behind the bar.

"Are you?" he questioned as he approached her. "I was surprised to find out you left Houston without so much as a goodbye."

Sam began to wipe off the tables, making sure her back was never to him and trying to keep a table between them, as she replied. "Toby, I didn't realize you expected to be kept apprised of all my comings and goings."

"There you go being cold again. Why you gotta be that way?"

She tried to keep the alarm out of her eyes as she looked at him and saw the same cold, hard glare that she had seen so many years ago.

--------------------

Gage explained to Max and Syd what Sam had said on the phone as they hurried to the car. "He better not try anything," he finished.

"Well," put in Max as Gage began to speed toward C.D.'s, "Sam thinks he's harmless. I say we find out for sure."

"How do you propose to do that?" queried Syd.

"You two keep a close eye on him and see how he reacts while I try to make him jealous," Max responded as he tried to hide a grin.

Gage caught Max's eye in the rear view mirror and replied in disbelief, "You do know she carries a gun?"

"Look," Max claimed in defense of his idea, "if he thinks she's in a relationship one of two things will happen. If he's harmless, he'll back off. If he's not, he'll get mad. Either way, we'll know how much of a threat to her he is."

"It might work, as long as she plays along. But she's not expecting this, so it might backfire," put in Syd.

"I guess it would be better to take the chance," finished Max as they pulled up in front of C.D.'s in record time. After Gage placed his cell phone in a cup holder they climbed out of the car as nonchalantly as they could, while scanning the area for the car Walker sent. They noticed an unmarked vehicle pull in just down the street, and Gage saw the officer nod discreetly to him. He returned the gesture just before they went inside.

--------------------

Sam and Toby both looked toward the door as it opened.

"Hey, Sam," called Syd and Gage, not quite in unison, as they approached her hand in hand. Then their eyes turned to the man with her. He was easily four inches shorter than Gage with a slight frame. Syd would have called him handsome, with his beach blond hair and cool blue eyes, if it hadn't been for the empty, soulless stare emanating from them.

Max virtually ignored Toby as he gave Sam a very warm, intimate smile. Striding right up to her he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into an affectionate hold, glad when she responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his waist as she gazed up at him. "Howdy, Beautiful," he intoned with a slow drawl, somehow dropping his bass voice even lower. Then he slowly leaned forward and planted his lips solidly on hers.

Gage and Syd tried hard to hide their astonishment, not only at what Max had done, but at how Sam had so easily gone along. They both saw the shock and dismay on Toby's face, followed quickly by seething rage and hatred. He kept his hands at his sides, but clenched his fists tight as his whole body tensed. He seemed to have developed tunnel vision, seeing only the two people before him locked in a decidedly passionate embrace.

After several seconds, Max finally pulled his face away from Sam's, but kept one arm around her shoulders. He was both surprised and pleased when she continued to grip his waist with one arm. He now turned his eyes to Toby.

Sam cleared her throat as she turned to face Toby. "Sorry, Toby. These are my friends Gage and Sydney," she stated as she indicated them with her free hand. Then she looked up adoringly at Max, placed her hand on his chest, and introduced him with, "And this is Max." She turned back to Toby and continued, "Everyone, this is Tobias Granger, someone I knew in Houston."

By this time Toby had regained control of himself. He gave a curt nod to each of them as they were introduced. Then he looked at his watch, as if for an excuse to leave. "Samantha, I need to go. We'll catch up later," he nearly growled, not even attempting to disguise it as a request. After that he turned on his heel and left.

"Honey, I forgot my phone in the car," Gage said to Sydney as he followed Toby out. Gage casually smiled at him, but Toby barely acknowledged him, he just started his truck and pulled out. Then Gage made eye contact with the Ranger in the tail car and gave a subtle nod as he opened the car door and reached in to retrieve his cell phone. Then he went back inside.

It wasn't until after Toby's car had sped away, followed discreetly by the unseen tail, that Sam and Max finally released each other.

"Thank you for getting here so fast," began Sam as she glanced around at her friends. Her eyes came to a rest on Max's, and took on a curious gleam to match the playful grin on her face, as she went on, "And, not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?"

He smiled, but gave nothing away, as he replied, "You said he was harmless. So we figured that if we made him think you were in a relationship, his true colors would show."

"Uh-huh," she responded as though not convinced. "Well, I figured it must have been something like that. That's why I played along."

"By the way," Syd put in with mock seriousness, "you two were very convincing."

"You had me fooled," added Gage, mimicking Syd's tone.

"I don't know, Gage," continued Max as he watched Sam and his smile turned into a mischievous grin. "I think in case he comes back we better work on our kissing some." Then he stretched out his arms and took a step toward Sam. "Come here."

She quickly moved away from him and put a table between them as she turned bright red. "I think we've had enough practice for one day," she countered. Then regaining her composure she looked at Syd. "Do you think he'll leave me alone now?"

Syd looked at the floor before answering her friend. "No." Her face showed her grave concern for Sam's safety. "He was furious. I think, from his body language and expression, that if he thought he could have gotten away with it, he would have killed you both on the spot. And he made it clear he would be back."

"I can imagine he was very angry," responded Sam uncertainly, "but I have a hard time believing he would kill anyone. Hurt, yes. But I can't wrap my mind around kill."

A pained look crossed Syd's face. She knew her friend was trying to downplay the gravity of the situation, and Syd was loath to expose the danger Sam was in. "Sam," Syd continued, "I don't think Walker wanted to tell you this. And I'm not telling you to scare you, but I think you need to know the menace that Toby is. Your Uncle Jake told Walker this morning that at the bust in Houston Saturday, as The Boss was escaping he killed a DPS officer execution style." Sam's eyes grew wide and she sank into a chair at this news. "If it was Toby, and he could do that, he's capable of anything. And he is clearly intent on you becoming part of his life. Nobody can say for sure how far he would go to make that happen."

"Syd's right, Sam," added Gage as his voice and expression became grim. "This is not over yet." They decided to stay for lunch. Gage called Walker to let him know, and Walker said he and Trivette would join them shortly.

--------------------

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3.**

--------------------

**Chapter 3**

There were a few people scattered around enjoying lunch when Walker and Trivette arrived at C.D.'s just after noon. They went to the two tables pushed together near the bar that had become the regular spot for the group of friends. There they saw Gage, Syd, and Max talking quietly. Sam stared at the floor and swirled around the ice in a chocolate-milk colored drink, lost in thought.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Jimmy.

She looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile. "I'll survive." Syd reached across the table and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Iced mocha?" Jimmy further queried.

"Yes, sir," she replied as she looked back down at the floor.

Walker took a seat on Sam's left and looked across the table at Gage, who Jimmy sat to the right of. Soon a server came over and asked if anyone wanted to order. Everyone selected something, except Sam.

"You need to eat, Sam," Sydney stated, her voice full of concern.

"I'm not hungry." Sam's face was a mask. No one could tell what she was thinking.

"So what happened?" asked Walker as his eyes traveled from Gage, who was across from him, in a semi-circle to Syd, then Max, finally resting on Sam. Sam grimaced, then stood up and went to the pool table, quickly racking the balls and grabbing her cue to start a game. Gage began explaining what he knew from the time he answered his phone, with Syd and Max chiming in on occasion.

"This man is dangerous, Boss," Gage finished. "You should have seen his face. He would have killed her, and Max, too, if we hadn't been here."

Walker nodded slowly as his eyes traveled to where Sam was. He stood up and started toward her.

"So let me get this straight," Jimmy addressed his question to Max with a huge grin, "you planted a big kiss on Sam, _just_ to make Granger jealous?"

"I think I'll have Tom make me one of these mochas," deflected Max with a red face as he stood up and approached the bartender, who also managed C.D.'s for Sam, ignoring the suppressed laughs coming from his friends.

"Sam," Walker spoke quietly as he approached her, "I need to know your side of this."

She stayed quiet for a few moments, her focus on the shot she was taking. Then she looked up at him and calmly relayed the events of that afternoon. "Not many people can scare me, Walker, but he always has. He maintains an eerily calm exterior, but his eyes show viciousness just waiting to erupt."

"I know this sounds pat," Walker continued, "but we will get him. We just need to tie him to the crimes we're sure he's committed, and this will all be over."

"Can't I just shoot him?" she returned only half mockingly.

Walker smiled and chuckled. "That does seem like the easy way out," he began, then in a more serious tone he went on, "but taking a life is never an easy solution. It stays with you forever. It should always be a last resort."

"I know," Sam finished with a nod. "My daddy made sure we all understood that." She turned back to her game.

"How about I let Sydney take the next few days off?" queried Walker. "That way you won't have to be alone."

Sam turned back to him and smiled wryly before answering with, "Is this your way of assigning me protection? Because Syd's not actually supposed to be doing that on restricted duty."

Walker nodded with a serious look before saying, "That's true. Maybe I should just assign Max to you."

Sam turned bright red and immediately focused on the pool table as she responded, "Syd might like a few days off. I know Gage wanted her to get Wednesday off."

Walker grinned. "Consider it done. Now will you please join us for lunch?"

She made one last shot, and then they returned to the table. Sam told the server what she wanted and their food was brought in short order.

"Sam," Walker asked, "does Granger know how to fight?"

"Well twelve years ago he couldn't fend off three of my older brothers," she answered. "His skills may have improved since then. I don't know for sure."

"I want you to come back to headquarters with us," he continued. "I want to show you some evasive and escape moves, just in case."

"Alright," Sam went on. "Would it be okay if I used the firing range while I'm there?"

"Sure," replied Walker. "Just have Sydney go with you." Walker went on to tell Syd she would have the next few days free to be with Sam. They finished lunch and Sam left her bike parked in the alley behind C.D.'s to ride back to headquarters with Gage, Syd, and Max. They told Walker they would be along after Sam picked up a change of clothes and some spare ammo from Syd's house.

--------------------

Toby sped along the LBJ freeway in a big loop around Dallas, whipping in and out of traffic, hoping to drive off some of his pent up emotions. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he was oblivious to the tan sedan that was always with him. He could not erase from his mind the picture of Sam kissing Max. That embrace contained everything he wanted from her and knew intuitively he would never get. She was happy with that man, she reciprocated his feelings, and she wasn't just willing, she desired to be with him. Toby saw it in her eyes. He cursed and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The adrenalin coursing through his system was craving an outlet that sitting in the car didn't afford. He decided to head for the gym.

As the Ranger saw Toby park outside the gym, he called dispatch to inform them of where they were and that he was going in anonymously. He then asked for someone to come and relieve him of the tail in case Granger got suspicious. After he received an affirmative response, he grabbed a gym bag from his car and went inside. He cautiously watched Toby use the free weights, and then begin taking out frustration on the punching bag. After two hours, they hit the showers. Then the Ranger watched Toby leave. Toby never noticed the black Jeep begin to follow him.

--------------------

Once they had returned to Ranger headquarters, Sydney arranged for Sam to borrow a spare locker in the women's locker room. After they had changed into workout clothes they made their way to the gym. Walker, who had sent the guys to the office to continue working the case, was waiting for them next to the ring. Sam joined him there, while Syd went to the machines to get in the strengthening exercises her physical therapist had prescribed. Walker helped Sam put on the protective gear before beginning his instructions.

"Have you done any fighting before?" Walker questioned Sam as they climbed into the ring.

"I have four older brothers," she replied. "They taught me a lot, but they were also usually there to make sure I didn't have to use it."

"I'm going to show you some basic moves to help you get away from someone," Walker continued. He then began to show her how to use her opponent's body weight and momentum against them in throws and evasive maneuvers, as well as teaching her about some pressure points. An hour later they finished up and headed for the locker rooms. After they had changed, Syd took Sam to the firing range for some target practice.

"I know you've handled weapons your whole life," said Sydney as they dawned their hearing and eye protection, "so I'm guessing you're a pretty good shot."

"I'm sure I can't compare to someone whose ability to shoot well is imperative in their profession," responded Sam. "But I do alright."

As the women prepared their weapons, Syd examined Sam's. It was a compact, low profile .45, designed for concealed carry. She also noticed the black, custom grip it had been fitted with. "Sam, this is a laser sight, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered. "It complements the regular sights for that extra assurance of shot placement."

They took position in adjoining lanes and set up their targets. Each began by firing off a few test rounds to check sight alignment. Then they went through several rounds for the practice. Both ladies were impressed at the skill of the other. When they had finished at the range they decided to go upstairs to check on the guys.

--------------------

The Ranger in the black jeep parked across the street from the collection of warehouses that the red truck had stopped in front of. He sat for a moment and observed Granger leave his truck and enter the smallest building. Then he called in his position, informing dispatch of his activities and requesting a relief tail, before he left his vehicle and stealthily crossed the street. Approaching carefully, he made his way up exterior stairs to a narrow, flat rooftop, and then positioned himself next to an open ventilation window. As he peered through to the floor below him, he saw where Granger and Palmer were talking and listened to their conversation.

--------------------

Toby parked outside the warehouse and went inside. As soon as Greg saw him, he knew that his Boss was in a bad mood. He chose to stay silent, hoping to not incur his wrath.

"Greg, where is everyone," snapped Granger. "I said to be back by four. Did they not think I meant it?"

"Boss, I'm sure they'll all be here in a few minutes," answered Greg. "It's not quite four yet." As if on cue men began to straggle in. It wasn't long before everyone was there, and the men were talking animatedly among themselves, sharing jokes and light banter. It came to an abrupt end at The Boss' first words.

"I do no like to be kept waiting!" Granger snarled at his men. "And when I am here to conduct business, I expect you to be ready to do that. I didn't call you here for social hour!" He watched as the men assembled around him and gave him their full attention. "Mr. Thomas will be in from Shreveport at 7:30 tomorrow morning to collect his order. We need to move it from here to the exchange site tonight. This is what's going to happen. I want the truck loaded and ready to go by nine. Once darkness falls, we head for the farm. Four of you will remain here to guard the rest of my stock. Everyone else will be at the exchange. Since you all seem to enjoy each others company so much, no one is to go anywhere else until this deal is over. Do I make myself clear?"

A random chorus of 'yes, sir' went up before the men turned to their tasks. As they moved away one of the men began to comment quietly to someone near him.

"Is this guy uptight or what?" he said, not realizing that Granger could hear him.

"What did you say?!" yelled Toby as he strode toward the man and jerked him around so they were face to face. The man was several inches taller than Toby and easily fifty pounds heavier. He looked down at him with an air of indifference before replying.

"Boss, you just seem a little uptight tonight. We're all grown men here. You don't need to treat us like kids." Toby nodded as he took a few steps back.

"I don't pay you to give me your opinion," Toby growled. Then without another word he pulled out a revolver and shot the man, who grabbed his chest as he fell to the ground gasping for air. Then Toby casually approached him and knelt down. "I guess now I don't have to worry about what you think of me." He stayed there and watched as the man drew his last breath. Then he stood and approached his lieutenant. "Greg, is there anyone else I can expect trouble from?"

"No, Boss," Greg replied anxiously as he looked at the man on the floor. "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't blame you, Greg," he stated. "Besides, it's always good to have one example with a new crew." Here he smiled at Greg, who was clearly unnerved. "I need to check on a few things. I trust you can get this mess cleaned up and see to the arrangements. If I'm not back by dark, go ahead and leave for the farm. I'll meet you there." With that he turned toward the door.

--------------------

The Ranger on the roof crouched low and out of sight, watching as Granger left the warehouse and climbed into his truck. Glancing down the street he saw a blue SUV pick up the tail, and then he cautiously made his way off the roof and back to his jeep. As he pulled into the street he took out his cell phone and dialed. When the other end was picked up he said, "Walker, it's Lyle..."

--------------------

Syd and Sam entered the Company B offices just in time to see Walker hang up his phone. He looked up at them then down at the paper in his hand as he stood up. Then he called for them and the guys to join him.

"How was the range, ladies?" questioned Jimmy.

"Fine," answered Syd. "Sam sure knows how to handle her weapon."

"We knew that the day we met her," stated Max.

"Thank you, Syd," put in Sam, "but I'm still not as good as you."

"I have a feeling this is going to turn into a contest about who can compliment the other best," cut in Walker with a smile, "so I'll just say I'm glad to hear you both did well. Now we have some business to discuss. Ordinarily, Sam, I couldn't let you be here, but since this concerns you I want you to stay. I just received a phone call from Lyle Perkins. He was tailing Toby Granger and had some interesting information for me. I can't tell you all the details, Sam, but I can say that we know he has a sale set up for tomorrow, and we're planning a bust to bring him down. For now, I want you to stay close to Sydney and in very public places. And, no offence, Syd, but since you're not up to 100 percent yet, I don't want you two alone overnight. But we can discuss that later. For now, head back to C.D.'s and stay in plain sight. I'm going to discuss the details with everyone else and we'll meet you there for dinner in a couple of hours."

"We'll see you soon," finished Gage. With that the ladies said their goodbyes and left.

"Now what are these details," queried Jimmy.

"Lyle tailed Granger to his main warehouse," continued Walker. "He managed to overhear the plans for a sale tomorrow morning to one Mr. Thomas from Shreveport. What he doesn't know is the location. Evidently Thomas is only purchasing part of what Granger has on hand. What he wants will be sent to the exchange site, the rest will stay at the warehouse."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Jimmy, "Thomas of Shreveport? As in Arthur Thomas, wanted by the FBI for selling arms to major drug cartels all over South America? The Arthur Thomas that nobody can get charges to stick to?"

"We don't know for sure," replied Walker, "but that would be my guess. They're supposed to be moving the weapons to a farm somewhere, once night falls. We're going to put a tail on that truck and find out where the deal is going down. Then tomorrow we'll have simultaneous busts on both locations. With luck, we'll catch Granger as the notorious 'Boss' and get the elusive Arthur Thomas as well. We don't want to hit the warehouse tonight, in case Granger gets tipped off."

"Is someone still on him?" asked Gage.

"Yes," answered Walker. "What we do know is that he doesn't like to be near the weapons for long. He seems to stop in, give orders, and leave, unless there's a purchase involved. We also know that he's not afraid to do his own killing. Lyle saw him murder one of his own men today for saying he was uptight. He clearly doesn't like being challenged."

"So what do you want to do about Sam and Syd tonight?" questioned Max.

"I'm not sure yet. As long as there are other people nearby, they should be fine. So for now, Trivette, see what you can find out about this Thomas from Shreveport. Gage and Max, work together to find out what you can about the warehouse Granger uses and also where this farm might be. Here's the address for the warehouse. I'll make the arrangements for tomorrow. Let's get everything set up before we head out tonight." Then the guys went to their individual tasks.

--------------------

C.D.'s was mildly crowded that night when Walker and Trivette entered followed by Gage and Max. They were talking between themselves about the case as they made their way through the people to their table. They found Alex there, with Angela on her shoulder, and she smiled at her husband.

"Hi, Honey," said Walker after greeting her with a kiss. "I'm glad you joined us for supper."

"Thanks for calling me," she replied.

"Where are Syd and Sam?" queried Gage with concern.

"Playing pool," answered Alex as she pointed across the room. The men turned their eyes in that direction. Sam was on the near end of the table lining up a shot and Syd stood on the other end half leaning on a cue stick. She smiled and waved when she saw the guys, and told Sam they were there. Sam then turned to see them, at the same time letting her eyes scan the room. Gage and Max went to the pool table to greet them.

"Hey, Shorty," said Gage as he gave Syd a kiss. "How has the rest of your day been?"

"Uneventful," she replied. "We've been waiting for y'all to get here before ordering supper."

"You're not stressing your leg, are you?" he further questioned.

"No, Sweetie," she stated with a smile. "I'm being careful."

Walker was watching the four chat with a concerned look on his face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Alex inquired.

"Did Syd tell you anything about what's been going on today?" Walker returned. At her negative response he gave her an overview of what had happened. "I don't want them alone tonight, but I can see them arguing over having to be with someone else."

Just then Erika approached the table. "Hey, Honey," she greeted Jimmy with a kiss. "Thanks for calling me to meet you here. How's your day been?" Jimmy proceeded to catch her up on the day's events. "So who's going to stay with them tonight?" Erika posed when he was finished.

"We were just discussing that," he replied as the four returned from the pool table. Their server approached and asked everyone what they wanted to drink as they sat down. Sam went behind the bar to help get the drinks, well aware of the fact that her friends continued to watch her. When she returned to the table she took the empty chair between Max and Syd.

"Is this ever going to be over, Walker?" Sam asked. "I hate that 'fish in a bowl' feeling. That was half the reason I left Houston."

"Hopefully by tomorrow, Sam," he stated. "How about you come out to the ranch tonight? We have plenty of room."

"As wonderful as that offer is, I couldn't in good conscience take you up on it," she returned. "If he does come after me, as you seem to think is likely, I would hate to be the one to put your family in danger. Are you sure it's necessary for Syd and me to have extra protection?"

"What's a little extra precaution?" put in Alex. "And we would be glad to have you. It sounds like he would be less likely to do anything with more people around. Why don't both you ladies come?" she finished as she extended the invitation to Sydney.

Suddenly, Max spoke up. "Y'all, door." Everyone turned to see Toby come in and survey the room. Sam unconsciously slid closer to Max, who deliberately draped his arm across her chair. Toby approached them, but did not bother with introductions, choosing to ignore the people she was sitting with.

"Samantha, can we talk?" Toby began.

"About what?" Sam replied.

"Privately, if you please," he continued in a low growl.

"I don't please," she stated. "Let me be plain with you, Toby. I have no interest in pursuing any kind of relationship with you at all. What would please me is if you would kindly leave me alone. I don't wish to see you or talk to you or have any contact with you. There is nothing you could have to say that would entice me otherwise. Now please leave."

By this time Toby was having a hard time controlling his anger. He grabbed Sam's arm and yanked her to her feet as he vehemently said, "I just want to talk!" He was shocked when he suddenly had four men grab him and forcefully separate him from Sam. Max got right in his face.

"The lady made her position clear. I suggest you go," Max intoned as he glared down at Toby.

"This is none of your business," Toby replied, glaring back.

Gage was standing right next to Max, wearing his own fierce look, as he put in, "You can leave of your own accord right now, or we can find a more painful way to remove you from this building."

Toby took in the determined looks of the four men in front of him, who were completely blocking his view of Sam. He straightened his clothes and called loudly around them, "Samantha, this isn't over by a long shot." Suddenly he was pulled to his toes by Walker.

"This is over," Walker stated as he held the man at eye level. "If you bother this lady anymore, rest assured, we'll see to it you end up in jail for harassment." Then he released him with a shove toward the door.

Toby snickered as he responded, "We'll see," before he turned on his heel and left. Once he was gone, everyone returned to their seats.

"Alright, Walker and Alex, I'll take you up on your offer," Sam said wearily. "I'll let Syd speak for herself."

"I'd love to come, too," replied Syd. Then the friends settled down to enjoy their supper.

--------------------

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

--------------------

**Chapter 4**

Walker stole through the house at 4:30 Tuesday morning, not turning any lights on. As he came down the stairs he noticed a figure in the kitchen. He approached quietly, then stealthily reached for the light switch and flipped it on. Sam spun around and jumped back.

"Walker!" she hissed. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Sam," he whispered, "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I may as well get up and make some coffee. I knew you were planning to leave early and figured you might like a hot cup before heading out. I left the lights off, 'cause I didn't want to wake anyone else." She reached for the full pot and poured two cups at his nod of agreement. "Is everything set up for the bust?"

"Yeah," replied Walker quietly. "We know where the exchange site is and were able to get the necessary warrants last night. So hopefully in a few hours it will all be over."

"Can I ask what the plan is?"

"He has some stock at a warehouse, but the sale will be at a farm. Ranger Perkins will spearhead taking down his warehouse. Trivette and I will lead a team against the farm. Gage and Max will be with us."

"Where's the farm?" she further queried.

"About a half hour east of town on Highway 20. We know Granger went there after he left C.D.'s last night, and so far he's still there. As soon as the buyer shows, we'll take them all down."

"Well, when it's all over call me at C.D.'s, please."

"You're not going to be here?" Walker questioned with concern.

"I have a delivery coming early this morning, and I need to be there," Sam answered. "I can't postpone it. Don't worry I'll be careful. Besides, Toby will be with you," she finished with a smile.

"I still don't like it," he returned. "Just make sure Syd goes with you."

"She's already planning on it. We discussed it last night on the way here."

Walker glanced at his watch as he finished his coffee then put the cup in the sink. "I better get going. We're all going to meet at headquarters before the bust." With that he grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"Y'all be careful," Sam called softly before shutting the door behind him and sitting on the couch.

--------------------

Greg stood in the loft of the old barn watching the men on the main floor. A few stood guard around an unmarked truck while the rest watched the windows and doors. He glanced behind him at The Boss, who stood staring out a window with clouded eyes and a deep frown. Greg didn't know what was wrong, but ever since The Boss had come in last night tension had been high. Everyone was on eggshells, wondering when his mood would improve.

"Boss!" called one of the men from below. "Someone's coming."

Granger walked to the end of the loft near the door and looked out the window there. He saw a limousine approaching and made his way down the stairs, followed by Greg. "There's Mr. Thomas!" Granger shouted to his men. "Everyone look alive!" He moved to a table that had been set up in front of the truck. Laid out on the table was a varied assortment of weapons, including a number of handguns and rifles, AK47's, grenades, and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher. He waited patiently as a door was opened and a tall, slim man with thinning gray hair entered and stepped toward him. His apparel and air denoted his wealth and etiquette.

--------------------

Walker and his team were entrenched in the trees that surrounded the property. "Is anyone in the house?" he inquired of the man next to him, who had been standing guard most of the night.

"When I got here everyone was in the barn. We haven't seen anyone leave," he replied, speaking of his counterpart who was stationed on the other side of the barn.

Walker turned to Trivette, Gage and Max, who were all with him. "We have to make sure we get Granger. Keep your eyes open for him." They all heartily agreed. Turning back to the barn they all saw a black, stretched limousine pulling up the drive. The driver stepped out, carefully looked around, and then opened the back door, allowing an older gentleman to exit.

"That's him!" stated Trivette excitedly. "That's Arthur Thomas!"

"Good," commented Walker. "Let's get ready to move in. Gage and Max, your goal is to make sure we get Granger. Work together and stay on top of him. I don't want him escaping again." Here Walker reached for the radio and called to the other units, "Everyone move in. Stay low and quiet. Let's try to keep them inside."

--------------------

Syd pulled her car into a parking spot in the alley behind C.D.'s. Then she and Sam alighted and entered through the back door. Syd went to the jukebox and set it to play random selections, and Sam started a pot of coffee and turned on the espresso machine.

"So, Sam," queried Syd, "What's coming in this morning?"

"A food shipment," she replied. "Some of it is perishable. I need to get it off the truck and into my freezer. That's why I couldn't postpone it. Besides, some of it is for tomorrow." She forced a grin as she looked across the bar at Syd, but could not hide the concern she was feeling.

It was apparent to Sydney that Sam's thoughts were divided. Her eyes kept darting around and she was very subdued. Then Syd saw her do something that she had never seen Sam do before. She carefully pulled out her gun, checked to make sure the magazine was full and a round was in the chamber, and then switched off the safety before returning it to the holster inside her waistband. Now Syd's own worry spiked.

"They'll get him you know," Syd stated quietly. "Do you really think you need to carry hot?"

"Syd," answered Sam, her voice full of apprehension, "I know they are the best at what they do. But I also know that Toby has an uncanny ability to escape anything. In the unlikely event that he gets away and comes here, I don't want anything standing in the way of me being able to defend myself."

Syd just nodded at her friend. They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, until they heard a knock at the door. They cautiously approached, and were relieved to find that it was the delivery they were waiting for.

--------------------

"How are you this morning, Mr. Thomas," Granger called out as the buyer approached him.

"Fine so far," Thomas replied in a thick Louisiana accent. "And you? I trust you've had no problems with my order?"

"Not at all," stated Granger. "Everything that you've requested is here. As soon as we conclude our business, one of my men will drive the truck back to your warehouse. All that is left is for you to approve the order and pay for it."

"Just as we arranged," Thomas concurred as he inspected the arms set out on the table. "Fred, my briefcase please," he called to his chauffeur. Once Thomas had taken it, he opened it up to reveal stacks of bound one hundred dollar bills.

"Very good, sir," Granger said. Just then the doors burst open and the Rangers, state troopers, ATF and FBI rushed in. Toby was shocked to look into the eyes of Sam's friends as they came straight for him. He turned and ran past the truck then ducked behind it. Then he rushed up the stairs at the back of the barn to the loft, made his way to one of the windows, and climbed out.

Gage and Max were focused on Toby and left his men to everyone else. They saw him look right at them before turning to run. Each took one side of the truck to follow him, and they reached the bottom of the stairs just as he reached the top. Charging after him, they got to the top just in time to see him go through the window. Both rushed over and looked out. Beneath the window was a large pile of hay, and running toward the trees was Toby. In seconds, Gage and Max were out the window and following him.

A fracas erupted upon the entry of the peace officers. Several of Toby's men pulled guns and began firing. A few went down in the exchange of bullets. It wasn't long before the rest were trying to fight their way out. Walker and Trivette moved to restrain Mr. Thomas and his chauffeur. They were surprised when Thomas simply put up his hands and waited. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

"I choose my fights carefully, sir," stated Thomas as Walker cuffed him. "I could see that this was a losing battle."

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing here?" questioned Walker.

"For that I will need my attorney," he replied quite cordially.

"Walker," called Jimmy from across the room, where he stood with another officer and Greg Palmer.

"What is it, Trivette?" queried Walker as he came closer.

"This is Greg Palmer, The Boss' right hand man," said Jimmy in introduction. Both men could see that, although the man was very sullen, he was even more afraid.

"Are you willing to talk to us?" Walker asked him.

"No," was all Greg said.

"Will you identify The Boss for us?" persisted Walker.

Greg remained silent.

"That seems to be the general consensus among all the men, Walker," commented Trivette. "Everyone is too afraid to talk."

"Where are Gage and Max?" continued Walker.

"I saw them head out the upstairs window," responded Jimmy. "They went after The Boss."

"So," Walker directed his words to Greg, "your Boss takes off like a coward and leaves you here holding the bag, and you have nothing to say?"

Greg simply looked up at them and kept his mouth closed.

--------------------

Granger glanced back as he neared the tree line and swore under his breath, furious to find Gage and Max coming after him. He ducked into the trees and began to weave through them, making his way in the general direction of the road. It wasn't long before he reached it. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw a car approaching. Toby jumped in front of the car and began to wave his arms. He heard the tires squeal as the driver slammed on the brakes and swerved. Then he quickly made his way to the driver's door and drew out his revolver.

"Out of the car!" yelled Toby as he pulled open the door and yanked the driver out. Then he pushed the man to the ground and shot him before climbing in the car and speeding away.

Gage and Max followed Toby into the trees and glanced around, trying to catch a glimpse of him. Gage saw him snaking between them several yards ahead and pointed him out. They knew he was headed for the road and hurried to catch up to him before he could reach it. Suddenly they heard a squeal of tires, shouting, and a gunshot. They rushed the last few yards to the road and saw a car zipping away from a man that was lying in the road.

"Help…me," called the man. "He...sh-shot m-me."

They knelt beside him and Max began applying pressure to the wound.

"Sir," Gage asked as he pulled out a picture of Granger, "was this the man?"

"Y-yes," gasped the man just before he gave his last breath.

"Shoot!" yelled Gage as he stood up. Then he grabbed his radio. "Walker, you read me?"

"_Yeah, Gage_," crackled the response.

"You're not gonna believe this. You and Trivette need to get to the road that runs along the south side of the farm right away. Granger killed a man and stole his car."

--------------------

Not ten minutes later Walker pulled his truck to the side of the road not far from where he saw Gage and Max pacing. He and Trivette jumped out and approached the younger Rangers. A patrol car parked right behind him.

"Gage, what happened?" asked Walker.

"Boss, we were chasing Granger and we saw him enter the trees," began Gage. "He made it to the road before we did. We heard tires screech, yelling, and then a gunshot."

"By the time we got here," put in Max, "Granger was zooming away. This man identified him from a picture just before he died. We need to go after him. We all know where he's going."

"He's right, Walker," added Jimmy. "He'll either go to his warehouse or after Sam."

"I know," agreed Walker. "Let's get back to the farm and pick up your car, Gage. Then you and Max go to C.D.'s and Trivette and I will take the warehouse." With that the four men piled into Walker's truck and sped back to the farm.

--------------------

"Alright, Honey," said Syd into her cell phone. "We'll be careful. I love you back." She ended the call and turned to Sam. "That was Gage." They stood looking at each other for the next several seconds. Syd's expression told Sam everything she needed to know.

"He got away, didn't he?" It was more statement than question. "I had a feeling this might happen. Well, let's lock the doors." Syd went to the front and Sam went to the back. After making sure the doors were secure they returned to putting the stock away in the kitchen.

"Gage and Max are on their way here," stated Syd. "And an unmarked car should be here in a few minutes to watch the road."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Syd," remarked Sam as worry creased her face. They worked together quietly for the next several minutes, with tension thick in the air.

"Sam, I'm going to get another cup of coffee," Syd finally said. "You want one?"

"Sure." Sam watched her friend make her way to the front room. Then she cautiously followed her when she heard Syd begin to speak.

"Hey!" called Syd. "How did you get in here? We're not open yet!" She was shocked to see Toby standing near the back door.

"My business is with Samantha," he snarled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of it. Now where is she?"

"I'm right here, Toby," answered Sam as she came out of the kitchen and into the bar to stand beside Syd. "Now how did you get in here?"

--------------------

Gage raced along with the siren blaring and the lights flashing, constantly checking his watch. Max was in the seat beside him, fuming at the recent turn of events.

"Gage, I swear, if anything happens to them he won't need a lawyer."

"He'll need a mortician," finished Gage. "I'm right there with you, Max."

Max pulled out his gun and checked it, making sure it was loaded and ready.

"Shoot first, ask questions later?" inquired Gage.

"Naw," replied Max. "This is a last resort. Why waste a bullet when your hands will do the trick."

"That's true," remarked Gage with a hard smile. "Besides, a bullet's too good for him."

"I hear that."

--------------------

"It's really not that difficult to pick a lock," Toby said. "I chose the back door since there was nobody guarding the alley. Of course, I did park a few blocks away and sneak up here, just to be safe."

"What do you want?" demanded Sam.

"I came for you, Samantha," stated Toby with determination. "I have to leave town, and you're coming with me."

"No, Toby, I'm not," she replied with just as much resolve. "I told you, I want nothing more to do with you."

"Did your Ranger friends put you up to this?" he queried. "I won't try to hide anything now, since I'm sure you know more about me than you've ever let on. I'm guessing you're a Ranger, too?" He directed his question to Syd. "Imagine my shock when they burst in to arrest me in the middle of my first big deal in Dallas. However, I don't know which surprised me more, that they showed up this morning or that you didn't tell me they were Rangers to begin with. Now I just need to find out who led them to me in the first place, and take care of them."

"I can solve that for you," responded Sam.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Toby with a frown.

"You never should have come back, Toby," Sam answered grimly. "My uncle saw you at the bust in Houston. They know you are The Boss and they know you killed that DPS officer. Uncle Jake called Ranger Walker and told him you might be headed this way, because he had a feeling you would be coming for me. And he was right. You've had a tail since you left here yesterday morning. Were you so consumed with not having me that you didn't notice? You led the tail back to your warehouse and he overheard all your plans for today. That information allowed them to set up the bust this morning. It, also, gave the Rangers everything they needed to make their case against you, and you gave them your client, too. Your obsession with me has been your undoing. I'm telling you, Toby, you should have left well enough alone."

"It wasn't well enough!" shouted an enraged Toby. Then he continued, low and mean, "I don't care if they know I'm The Boss _or_ that I killed that cop. You are mine! And I'm not going to do without what is mine any longer."

"No, Toby," stated Sam definitively. "I'm not yours. Like I told you at Travis' wedding, I never have been and I never will be."

"No one says no to me," he snarled as he stepped close and backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. He was shocked when the next second he found himself there, the result of an uppercut from Syd. When she moved in to restrain him, he kicked hard at her left thigh, grinning when she cried out in pain and fell to the floor as she grabbed her leg. Then he stood up and kicked her in the chin, sending her sprawling backwards, barely conscious. Next he grabbed Sam around the throat and dragged her to her feet. He squeezed, watching her struggle to breathe, as he pulled her face just inches from his own. "It was supposed to be you and me, and now it's gonna to be. And no cop is going to stand in my way!" With that he pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Syd.

Sam took advantage of his eyes diverting from her to use a tactic Walker had shown her. She quickly stretched out her hand and placed the side of her middle finger like a bar under his nose then pushed up hard and fast. The pain and pressure caused him to cry out and release her. When he did, she grabbed his gun hand and forced it into the air. As he struggled to regain control, they fell and rolled, both standing back up a few yards away from Sydney and next to the bar. They faced each other not ten feet apart.

Syd was just regaining her full senses as she became aware of Sam and Toby tussling near the bar, but she couldn't see them because of the tables in the way. As she shook off the effects of his blow she heard him yell, "If you won't be mine, you won't be anyone's!" Then she heard several rapidly fired shots.

--------------------

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

--------------------

**Chapter 5**

Gage and Max came barreling down the street, hoping against hope to reach C.D.'s before Granger. Just as they screeched to a stop in front of the bar they heard a burst of gunfire emanate from within.

"NO!" yelled Gage as they jumped out of the car. "How many shots was that, Max?"

"I couldn't tell," he replied. "Let's get in there."

Gage turned to the two officers who were running over from the unmarked car. "Call this in and don't let anyone out this door. We're going in the back." With their weapons drawn and eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, he and Max took off up the street that ran along the side of the building, and then turned into the alley and quickly made their way to the back door. They carefully approached the door and each moved to one side. Gage checked the handle, not surprised to find it unlocked, and then cautiously led the way in. As they reached the main room, it took a moment for their minds to register what they were seeing.

"Gage!" cried Syd when she saw them. She was on the floor trying to maneuver her way to Sam. He immediately went to her side and knelt down.

"Syd, are you okay?" questioned Gage when he reached her side.

"Yeah," she replied. "No major damage. Just a little sore."

"I'm going to go let the officers in here," continued Gage as he stood and moved toward the front door, at the same time reaching for his cell phone.

While Gage headed for Syd, Max made his way toward Sam. He saw her sitting on the floor with her back to him. Her knees were pulled up with her chin resting on them and her arms were wrapped around her shins. With her left hand she grasped her right wrist and her right hand clutched her pistol, the slide of which was locked open. Ten feet in front of her lay Toby Granger. There was a large, red stain in the middle of his chest. She was staring at him.

"Sam?" called Max quietly as he cautiously approached her. He slowly lowered himself down beside her and gently slipped his left arm around her shoulders as his right hand eased her gun from her grip. Then he reached up to set it on the bar before pulling her into an embrace.

"I had to, Max," Sam whispered, her voice full of pain as she struggled to control her tears. He could feel her trembling. "He left me no choice. He was gonna kill us." Then her resolve broke and she began to weep, covering her face with her hands as she turned toward his chest.

"I know, Sam," replied Max, his voice tender and soft, as he held her close. "Easy, Sam. It's alright."

--------------------

Walker and Trivette arrived at the warehouse to find it swarming with peace officers. They got out of the truck and approached Ranger Perkins.

"Lyle," began Walker as he held out his hand, "how'd your end of the bust go?"

"Fine," he replied as he shook Walkers hand. "We got everyone and everything."

"Have you seen Granger around here?" asked Trivette.

"No," stated Perkins with concern. "I told everyone to keep their eyes peeled after you called me. How'd he get away from you, anyhow?"

"Gage and Max followed him out of the barn and chased him into the trees. He lost them at the road," Trivette responded.

"He killed someone and stole their car," added Walker.

Just then Jimmy's cell phone rang. "Trivette," he answered, then listened to the caller. "Alright. We'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Walker. "Granger's dead. He went to C.D.'s after Sam and she shot him."

"Are she and Sydney okay?" questioned Walker.

"Sam's pretty shook up, but they're both apparently unharmed," said Jimmy. "Gage called for an ambulance to get them checked out, just in case. He asked us to meet them at Methodist."

"Let's get over there," replied Walker as they moved toward the truck.

--------------------

Walker and Trivette entered the waiting room of the emergency department and moved to where Gage and Max were sitting side by side in silence.

"Are Syd and Sam alright?" asked Walker.

"When we got to them neither had been seriously injured," began Gage. "We haven't heard back from the doctor yet, but they should be fine."

At that time the doctor came out to speak with them. "Rangers Gage and Bowen?" he inquired.

"Hey, Doc," answered Gage. "This is Ranger Walker and Ranger Trivette."

"Ranger Cooke has a very mild concussion and a bad bruise on her leg, but is otherwise fine. I've given her some medication for her pain. Miss Dawson has some slight bruising and scrapes, but mostly she is still in minor shock. Ranger Cooke is with her now. I don't foresee any long term effects for either of them. They said they would be out in a few minutes." With that the doctor left and the men sat back down. Ten minutes later the ladies emerged, and both looked weary. Sydney's limp was more pronounced and she had her arm around Sam, who had a nasty bruise forming on her cheek and was clearly shell-shocked. At their approach all four men stood up.

"How are you ladies holding up?" questioned Walker.

"We'll be fine," replied Syd for both of them.

"Well, let's go to headquarters so you can both give statements," he continued as they all made their way toward the parking lot.

--------------------

Once they reached headquarters Sydney and Sam went to separate rooms to give their statements. Walker wanted to talk to both of them and chose to speak with Syd first, taking Gage with him.

"What happened, Sydney?" Walker asked as he sat down across from her and Gage sat next to her.

She went through all that had occurred that morning. "Walker, he admitted to being The Boss and killing the DPS officer. Then he threatened to kill us. If she hadn't acted when she did, we'd both be dead right now. She saved my life."

"Alright, Sydney," said Walker as they stood up. "Thanks. I'm going to go talk with Sam now. When we're done here, take her home for awhile so she can rest. I know she didn't get much last night. And keep an eye on her. This was very traumatic and she may need some help coping."

"I'll wait in the office," replied Syd. "Just let me know when she's free."

Gage helped Sydney make her way back to the office. She sat at her desk and stared aimlessly across the room.

"You okay, Shorty?" queried Gage. He watched her closely, his face full of concern.

"I'll be fine," she answered with a weary smile. "I still remember the first time I had to kill someone in the line of duty. It never gets easier. I really feel bad for Sam that she was put in that position." Gage nodded in agreement before pulling out paperwork for the case.

Max had waited with Sam and greeted Walker when he entered the room. He observed Sam as he sat down across from her, and noted that the look of shocked dismay in her eyes had been replaced with solemn resolve.

"Sam," began Walker gently, "I need you to tell me about this morning."

She nodded, and then slowly and calmly relayed the events to him. "As we struggled for his gun, we ended up rolling away from Syd and each other. We both came back up maybe ten feet apart. I had managed to get my pistol out and take aim at him. When he saw that I had my gun on him he yelled, 'If you won't be mine, you won't be anyone's,' and swung his revolver at me. That's when I fired."

"You said you had primed your gun earlier and had a full magazine plus one round in the chamber," questioned Walker softly. "That's eight rounds. Why did you empty your clip on him?" He watched tears spring into her eyes, accompanied by fear, and her lips begin to quiver.

"Walker," she responded barely above a whisper, trying hard to control her voice, "I was afraid that if he could get up again, he would have kept coming. I had to stop him. He would have killed us both."

"I understand, Sam," stated Walker as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "No charges will be pressed. This was clearly self-defense. Why don't you go on home with Sydney and get some rest, now that this is all over."

"Is it?" she asked as her eyes dropped to the table. "Because it doesn't feel like it is."

Walker watched her and knew where she was going with this line of thought, and was glad that she was. "Sam, you know you did what you had to. The fact that you're struggling with this is what sets you apart from the Grangers of the world. You didn't take a life just because you could or wanted to. You were acting in defense, not only of yourself but of another as well. You gave him every opportunity to leave, but he forced your hand. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The sharp pain you're feeling right now, will eventually recede to a dull ache. But you can move on secure in the knowledge that you did the right thing."

"Will the pain ever go away?" she inquired somberly.

"Only worry if it does," he replied. "It's the pain that let's us know we're human." They sat quietly for a minute more before Walker stood and asked, "Are you ready to go home now?" She nodded and rose from her chair. The three went together to the offices and met Gage and Syd at their desks. "Gage," stated Walker, "I know that Sydney's car is still at C.D.'s, so you and Max take Sam and her home, before you go by there and make sure the crime scene is being taken care of."

"You got it, Boss," agreed Gage as the four friends made their way out the door.

Once they reached the car, Gage headed for Sydney's house.

"Gage," Syd began as she looked across the seat at him, "how about you swing by C.D.'s first so I can pick up my car. Then we'll have it available if we want to go somewhere."

"Sorry, Shorty," replied Gage. "You heard Walker. Home first. You both need to relax some. Let me have your keys and we can bring it to you around lunchtime."

"Max," pleaded Syd as she looked at him over the seat, "little help, please."

"I'm not going against Walker," he responded. "Sam," he continued as he turned to his right to see her, "is the cleaning crew set to come as soon we're through with the crime scene?"

"Yes, sir," she stated. "I spoke with them while I was waiting to give my statement and they said they would be available as soon as I needed them. How long will it take to release C.D.'s?"

"A few hours," returned Gage from the front seat. "Since this was a clear cut case of self-defense we won't need to close it down for a lengthy investigation. We'll give you a call as quick as we can. Did the cleaners tell you how long they would take?"

"They won't know that until they get in there," Sam answered. "Right now I'm not really in any rush to get back," she finished more softly. Her friends fell silent with this statement, and the remainder of the trip was quiet. When they reached Sydney's house everyone went inside for a few minutes. Then Gage got Sydney's car keys and left with Max, promising to call in a couple of hours to see about lunch.

Sam had ensconced herself in the overstuffed chair with her feet up on Syd's new solid oak coffee table, and she was staring blankly at the wall behind the television. Syd locked the door behind the guys and hobbled to the couch then eased herself down and stretched out on it with her feet up. She gazed at Sam for a moment before speaking.

"Sam?" questioned Syd softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You know, Syd," Sam answered after a brief pause, "I have been trained to defend myself with deadly force if I have to. I have been taught all my life that I have that right, and I still firmly believe that I do, though I thoroughly understand that it should always be a last resort. But I've never needed to until today. And while you can prepare your mind and body to take action when it's necessary, you can never prepare your emotions for the weight that hits when you're forced to end another person's life, no matter how much they deserve it. I know I did the right thing, but I _hate_ that I had to."

"I understand," Syd replied. "I've been there. As a Ranger, I always prefer to end confrontations without the loss of life, and it's always difficult when I can't. My heart goes out to you."

"Thanks," said Sam quietly. Then she stood up and moved toward the hall as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to make a phone call. Then I think I'll lay down for a bit."

"I'm going to get some rest, too," responded Syd as she pulled herself off the couch and followed Sam down the hall. "The meds the doctor gave me have helped the pain in my leg subside, but they've also made me very tired. But let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Sam mustered a smile for Syd as she pressed a button to speed dial a number on her phone. "Let me know when Gage calls." Then she entered her room as Syd continued down the hall. Just before Sam shut her door, Syd heard her say, "It's Sam, Mama."

--------------------

Sydney awoke to the ringing of the telephone. She glanced at her bedside clock as she reached for the receiver and was surprised to see that three hours had gone by.

"Cooke," she answered drowsily.

"Hey, Beautiful," said Gage from the other end. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," replied Syd with a yawn. "But you're always welcome to. You know I would rather wake up to the sound of your voice than anything." By now she was smiling, and she could tell he was, too. She climbed off her bed and began to make her way down the hall.

"I'll keep that in mind, Shorty," responded Gage. "So, what do you and Sam want to do for lunch?"

"I'm not sure yet," she stated. "Let me see if Sam is up." She knocked softly on Sam's door and called out to her.

Sam opened the door and came into the hall, turning to walk toward the front room. "Is that Gage?"

"Yeah. He wants to know what we would like to do for lunch."

"I don't really feel like going out right now, but you're welcome to," said Sam.

"Maybe they can pick something up and bring it here," offered Syd. "I don't really want to get out, either."

"That would be fine," replied Sam. "Is he going to bring your car back here?"

"Yep. Anything in particular you're in the mood for?"

"Naw. Whatever y'all want." By this time the ladies were in the kitchen and Sam was getting a glass for some water. Syd moved to sit at the dining table as she turned her attention back to Gage.

"Honey, just pick something up and bring it here when you bring my car," Syd began. "I'm assuming Max is coming with you?"

"Yeah, he is," agreed Gage. "Anything in particular you want?"

"No. Surprise us."

"Okay. Tell Sam she can let the cleaners know that C.D.'s is free."

"I will," said Syd. "When can we expect you?"

"You said to surprise you," replied Gage with a laugh.

"Don't make me kick your butt," responded Syd.

"Alright, alright," conceded Gage. "Give us forty-five minutes. We might be there before then, but I'll try not to be much later."

"We'll see you then," stated Syd. "I love you."

"I love you back," finished Gage before they hung up.

Sam sat at the table across from Syd. "How's you leg feeling?"

"It's better," Syd answered. "I think I just needed to get off of it for awhile. How are you?" Her tone and expression conveyed her concern.

"I'll be fine," rejoined Sam firmly.

"Gage said to tell you it's fine to send in the cleaners now. Did you let Tom know you wouldn't be opening today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam returned as she reached for the phone. "He said he would let everyone else know for me." With that she called the cleaning company and instructed them to call her as soon as they had an estimate on when she could reopen. Then they each went to freshen up before the men arrived. It wasn't too much longer before they heard a knock on the door.

Sydney opened the door and was greeted by Gage with a kiss before he moved to the dining table to set down the take-out bags and return her keys. Max followed him in with a tray of drinks.

"We picked up subs," said Gage as they all sat down. "I hope that's okay."

"Sounds good," answered Syd. "Did everything get taken care of at C.D.'s?"

"Yep," he replied. "By the way, I called Walker when we were done there. He said he talked to Alex and let her know what was going on. She insisted that everyone come to the ranch for supper tonight. I hope you didn't have any other plans."

"I don't know if I'd be very good company tonight," put in Sam.

"Nobody's expecting anything," added Max. "We just want to be here for you."

"Besides," continued Gage, "Walker said you needed to be there and to make sure you come."

"Why?" inquired Sam with a puzzled expression. "Didn't he get everything he needed from me at the station?"

"He didn't elaborate," stated Gage. "He just said something was going to be there for you."

"Hmm," intoned Sam, clearly perplexed. "Well, alright. At least now we don't have to worry about what to make for dinner."

"So shall we meet you there?" queried Syd. "And what time?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Gage as he squeezed her hand. "We'll pick you up. If the meds you got at the hospital make you so drowsy, you probably shouldn't be driving."

"What?!" Syd said incredulously. "Those meds will have worn off by then. I'm perfectly capable of driving safely. Definitely safer than you."

"Shorty, can't you just agree with me for once?" bantered Gage. "You know I'm right."

"If you were right, I would agree with you," countered Syd. "As it is you're just trying to treat me like some hot house flower."

"It's only because I love you so much," responded Gage as he deftly slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sam and Max smiled at each other and shook their heads at the behavior of the two as Syd at first tried to push away, before quickly being subdued and sliding her hand up the back of Gage's neck and into his hair. Several seconds later Gage drew slightly away and grinned at Syd.

"Okay, fine," stated Syd as she caught her breath. "You can pick us up."

"Good," finished Gage with a satisfied smirk. "We'll call when we're done at the office. We need to get the paperwork finished tonight if we want to be free tomorrow. Are we still planning on going riding?"

"The doctor said it would be fine, as long as I feel up to it," replied Syd. "What do you think, Sam?"

"I still want to," she answered. "A good ride always helps me relax. There's nothing like feeling the wind in your hair to clear out cobwebs."

"I hear ya," joined in Max.

"So it's settled," returned Gage. "In that case, we better get back and finish that paperwork." A few minutes later they had finished lunch and the guys left.

--------------------

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

--------------------

**Chapter 6**

Just after 5:30 that night Gage and Max arrived at Sydney's house to pick up her and Sam. Within ten minutes the four were in Gage's car headed toward the Walker's ranch. Sam listened quietly to her friends chatter, not joining in but occasionally smiling. As Gage drove along, Syd teased him incessantly from the seat next to him about the many mishaps he had been in with various vehicles. Max would join in with a laugh when new stories were shared, helping to pick on his new friend.

"And it's not just cars," Syd was saying as Gage tried unsuccessfully to defend himself. "How about the time you got the drive belt on your Indian cut and ended up traveling with two female escaped convicts?"

"What?!" exclaimed Max from the backseat. "How do you get yourself into these things?"

"I was trying to defend them from two jerks," stated Gage. "How was I to know those idiots would sabotage my bike before taking off? And I didn't know the women were escaped convicts. I didn't even know there had been a jail break."

"And not just any escaped convicts," added Syd as she half turned to look at Max who was behind Gage. "Hitch was a serial killer who had taken out, what was it Gage, four or five former lovers?"

"It was only three," claimed Gage defensively.

"Yeah, only," Syd went on with a wry grin. "And Laura Pope had been convicted of killing her lover, who was also her husband's business partner."

"So was it just your charm that got you out alive?" queried Max sarcastically.

"Hitch did try to kill him first," continued Syd helpfully.

"Hey," put in Gage, "Laura was acquitted of the charges against her when we found out her husband had framed her. Isn't there something else we can talk about?"

Sydney and Max laughed at Gage's clear discomfort over where this conversation was going. Then Max looked to his right at Sam who was staring blankly out the window watching the scenery pass as she listened to the banter. He stealthily slid his hand across the seat and grasped hers with a gentle squeeze. She turned to look at him and was met with a kind smile just before he let go and faced forward once again.

"Gage," asked Sam a moment later, "when you saw Walker this afternoon did he say anything more about why I need to be there tonight?"

"Sorry, Sam," replied Gage as he caught her eye in the rearview mirror. "We didn't talk much after we got back. Max and I started our paperwork and Walker and Trivette went to interrogate some of the men from the bust. They came back in about an hour before we finished and Walker took a call. Then they said they were going to see the coroner and would meet us at the ranch."

"Don't worry," put in Syd, "if it was anything serious he wouldn't make you wait to find out what it was."

"I just can't imagine," returned Sam with a puzzled look.

"Well, you won't have to wait long," said Gage. "We're here." With that he turned up the drive to the ranch. "I wonder who that is?" he finished as they all looked toward the house. Parked next to Walker's silver truck was another Ram, a quad cab with a long bed. It had a custom paint job, midnight blue with a woodland mural on both sides that showed a wolf howling at a full moon. In the back window was a bumper sticker that declared: _Silly Boys, Trucks Are For Girls_. Leaning against the tailgate talking to Walker and Trivette was a man just taller than them wearing blue jeans and a western shirt, with black boots and a white Stetson.

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Sam as Gage brought the car to a halt. Before the engine was off she was out the door and headed toward the men. "Uncle Jacob!" she called loudly as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

He reached for her with open arms as he returned her greeting. "Hey, Kiddo! It's good to see you. I wish it was under different circumstances." The two embraced before Sam introduced him to everyone.

"Uncle Jake, this is Gage and Sydney," Sam began.

"I believe I've met you both before in Houston," stated Jake as he shook their hands.

"Yes, sir," replied Gage. "It's good seeing you again."

"Likewise. I understand the two of you have developed quite a reputation, not only as individual Rangers but as partners."

"Thank you," put in Syd.

"And this is Max Bowen, Uncle Jake," continued Sam.

"It's an honor, sir," said Max as they grasped hands.

"The pleasure's mine, son," returned Jake warmly. "Now to answer your question, Sammy," he went on as he put an arm around Sam's shoulders and moved toward the porch, "I'm here on official business. I had to come up and positively identify Tobias as the man I saw at the bust. So I figured while I was here I may as well see my favorite niece and bring her truck to her."

"Well thank you," answered Sam. "But I think I should tell my friends that I'm your only niece. And how are you getting back home if you leave my truck here?"

"J.T.'s going to pick me up," Jake replied. "You remember my partner, Joe. He couldn't get away today, so J.T. said he would bring him up in the morning and fly us both home. Joe needs to verify that Tobias was who he saw drag Bryce out of the warehouse. So, I have to meet J.T. and him at the Dallas Executive Airport tomorrow at nine."

"Who's J.T.?" asked Syd.

"My oldest brother," supplied Sam. "He's a pilot." They made their way inside where Alex and Erika were putting the finishing touches on dinner. Then they all helped carry things to the picnic table outside to eat.

--------------------

Alex sat in the nursery rocker feeding Angela and talking with the women, who had brought in some extra chairs.

"It sure was nice of the guys to offer to cleanup after dinner," said Erika.

"Well, I think Walker's worried that I'm over-doing it," put in Alex. "Truth be told, I do have to be careful. I get worn out so quickly these days."

"I'm just surprised he could get Gage and Jimmy to help," added Syd with a laugh.

"Speaking of Jimmy," stated Alex as she moved the baby to her shoulder, "how are the wedding plans coming? It's only a month away."

"Well, we are going to keep it small," declared Erika. "We have my church lined up for the ceremony, and will probably just have the reception in the fellowship hall. I already have my dress, and of course you know about the fitting this weekend for the bridesmaids dresses. Jimmy is supposed to be taking the guys for their tux fittings then, too. Daddy is going to join them. He's been trying to find ways to spend time with Jimmy, but you all know how hard it is to nail down a Ranger." At this the ladies shared a laugh.

"Since we're talking about nailing down Rangers," continued Alex with a sly grin toward Sydney, "how are you and Gage doing? Any wedding bells planned for you in the near future?"

"No," stated Syd strongly, with a shake of her head as she blushed. "I don't foresee that happening any time soon, if ever."

"Oh, come on," goaded Erika. "Anyone who sees you two together knows that you were made for each other."

"We only just started dating," added Syd skeptically.

"But really, you've been together a lot longer," put in Alex. "Those feelings were there long before either one of you wanted to acknowledge them. I think he might surprise you. Besides, you are the one who has been playing hard to get. Don't think I've missed him flirting with you, and you putting him off."

"I just can't see Gage wanting to get married," claimed Syd. The three other ladies didn't miss the wistfulness in her eyes that the tone of her voice tried to hide.

Sam, who had been listening quietly, spoke up. "In Gage's eyes, there is no other woman in the world he will ever want to be with. I don't think it will take him long to take the next step."

"Well, we'll see," Sydney finished. Then to change the subject she asked, "Is Angela letting you get any sleep yet, Alex?"

Seeing Sydney's purpose behind the question, Alex smiled and replied, "We've settled into a nice routine, but anything more than two hours sleep is still evading us." The women continued to talk, while Alex changed Angela's diaper, before going back downstairs to join the men.

--------------------

Max and Jake stood at the bar looking into the kitchen where Walker, Trivette, and Gage were busy cleaning up from supper. Walker was washing the dishes and Trivette and Gage were drying them and putting them away.

"Sounds like the case is going to wrap up nicely," stated Jake.

"Yeah," said Walker as he handed Jimmy a plate. "Once Palmer and the others found out that The Boss was dead they became very cooperative. We learned that Palmer was the one who found Sam for Granger and discovered Bryce Daniels was DPS. After he identified Granger for us, he started talking. I think it helped that Lyle had seen and heard what happened at the warehouse. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't have gotten as much from Palmer."

"Not only that," added Jimmy, "once Palmer rolled, it was much easier to nail Thomas as well."

"I just wish we could have taken care of Granger before Sam had to," put in Max. All the men murmured their agreement at that. At that point the ladies came back down the stairs.

"Walker, are you almost done in there?" asked Alex.

"We're just finishing up," he returned. "Shall I put on some coffee?"

"Sounds good," returned Alex. The ladies moved out to the porch and were followed shortly by the men.

"Jimmy, did you remind the guys about the tux fitting this weekend?" queried Erika.

"Yeah, Honey," replied Trivette. "And I let Giovanni know what time to expect us."

"You are going to keep Gage away from them, aren't you?" asked Walker.

"Hey!" cried Gage. "Trivette was there, too!"

"Yeah, but you were the one that kicked the grenade under the car," countered Jimmy.

"I know I missed something," declared Jake as he watched the ladies laugh at the guys. Alex filled him in on the inside joke.

"Don't worry, Walker," continued Jimmy with a grin. "When Giovanni found out who the tuxes were for he said he'd have two sets ordered just in case." At this everyone burst out laughing except Gage.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Aw, man, am I ever gonna live this down?"

"Probably not, Sweetie," put in Syd as she smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Gage returned the gesture, but continued to grumble. Jake watched their behavior as he leaned on the support post next to Sam.

"Sam," began Jake, "do you have any plans for tomorrow? I know J.T. was hoping to see you."

"My morning is tied up," she responded. "Gage, Syd, Max, and I are taking our bikes out. Maybe we could meet sometime before you have to leave."

"I have an idea," he continued, "how about we meet up for lunch at your grill? Will it be available by then?"

Sam dropped her eyes to the floor and paused before answering. "The cleaners told me that C.D.'s can reopen tomorrow afternoon. But I hadn't planned on going in. I don't really need to be there. Tom can handle things for me."

Jake felt his niece tense up beside him and everyone became quiet. "I tell you what," he went on, "I'll call you when our business is taken care of and we can plan something then."

"Alright," she returned, her eyes still downcast.

"That coffee is probably ready," declared Alex as she passed her sleepy daughter to her daddy. "Here, Cowboy, please put her to bed for me. Erika, would you help me get the coffee please?"

"Sure thing," she replied.

Everyone went back in to sit in the living room, pulling in extra chairs from the dining room. Talk ran along general lines for the next half hour before Jimmy and Erika said they needed to go.

"Thanks so much for dinner, Alex," said Erika as she gave her a hug at the door. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Thanks for your help," Alex said.

"Bye, everyone," stated Jimmy with a wave. They all chorused their goodbyes as the couple left.

"We should probably go, too," noted Sydney as she looked at Gage. They were sitting side by side on the couch and she was leaning against his left side. His left arm was wrapped around her while her right arm rested on his leg.

"I'm guessing you two are a little more than partners," inquired Jake with a smile. "How long has this been going on?"

"They've been together for awhile," answered Walker in defense of his team. "Don't worry; Captain Barrett doesn't have a problem with it."

"Who would?" retorted Jake. "From what I hear, their record speaks for itself." Then he looked back at Gage and Syd. "I'm happy for you. It's hard in this line of work to find someone. Best of luck to you."

"Thank you, sir," said Gage.

"Will you please call me Jake?" he returned with a grin. Then he looked at Sam. "If y'all are leaving I need to get you your keys."

"Do you need to borrow my truck until you leave?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," he replied. "Walker offered to let me stay here tonight and take me into town tomorrow, then to the airport. J.T. is renting a car for the morning, that way you won't have to chauffer us around."

"Alright," Sam continued. "I'll take my truck back to Syd's tonight then." They all stood up and moved outside. As Syd tried to get up off the couch, her leg buckled and she sat right back down.

"You okay, Shorty?" queried Gage with alarm.

"Yeah," Syd answered. "My leg is just a little stiff."

At that Gage got a mischievous grin and proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and head out the door.

"Francis Gage, you put me down this instant!" shrieked Syd as she struggled against his grasp.

"No way, Shorty," he retorted. "This is probably the only time I'll be able to get away with this, since I know you can't whip me with a sore leg. Just consider it payback for teasing me so much in the car." He grinned down at her red face as their friends laughed.

"Syd, you want to ride with me back to the house?" questioned Sam as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Well I don't want to be in the same car with him," called Syd as she continued to struggle against Gage.

"Oh, is that so?" countered Gage in mock seriousness before he began to spin around, causing Syd to wrap her arms tight around his neck for fear of flying out of his arms.

"Francis, so help me!" she yelled.

"Just put her here, Gage," Sam said as she opened the front passenger door to her truck. Gage deposited Syd in the seat then stood back and grinned while she glared at him.

"You'll get yours," stated Syd with a glint in her eye.

"Gage, you just may have bitten off more than you can chew," chided Walker with a smile. The laughter subsided as everyone gathered around the truck to say goodbye.

"Here's your keys, Sammy," remarked Jake as he handed them over.

Sam took her keys and turned to observe at her truck. A faraway look came into her eyes as she studied the mural. Trees ran across the front portion and ended where the front door met the back door, picking up again at the rear wheel well and wrapping around the tailgate. The middle area depicted a clearing, with a lake portrayed in the background. Near the front of the bed facing the doors, a lone wolf was shone standing in the clearing, howling at the full moon positioned high on the back door over the trees. Sam slowly reached out and ran her fingers along the back of the wolf. Without taking her eyes off the picture she asked, "Uncle Jake, how's Cesar?" Her voice was soft and wistful.

Everyone paused at the clearly personal behavior.

"He's fine, Kiddo. I spoke with him before I left this morning. He understands."

"Good," Sam replied then she turned to face him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she continued as she held out her arms.

"You bet," he exclaimed as he embraced her.

Everyone began saying goodbye and Gage told Sam he and Max would follow her to Syd's house.

--------------------

The ride home was quiet for the first several minutes, as Sam and Syd were both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sam glanced over at Syd to see her grin impishly.

"You're thinking about getting back at Gage, aren't you?" queried Sam with a knowing smile.

"Maybe just a bit," replied Syd as her smirk widened. Then she turned to Sam. "What were you thinking about?" Syd could tell that Sam was recalling fond memories by her distant stare and soft smile.

"Cesar," she answered. "He is a long-time, dear friend. I couldn't tell him when I left Houston or why."

"Was there more than that?"

"No. We never dated. We grew up together. His parents are from Mexico. My parents sponsored them when I was four and helped them to become naturalized citizens. His father is our groundskeeper and his mother is our cook. Cesar is the same age as me and we went to school together. He owns his own car detailing shop now. He's the one who painted my truck."

"How did you come up with the design?"

"That was Cesar's idea," Sam answered after a brief pause, and then she fell silent for the next several seconds. "I wonder what the boys are talking about?" she finally said as she looked in the rear view mirror.

Syd nodded softly, her mind mulling over what Sam had just shared with her, before she responded. "Gage is probably bragging on how he thinks he got one over on me." At this both ladies began to laugh.

--------------------

"You do know she's gonna kill you the first chance she gets?" stated Max as he watched Gage's grin broaden.

"I just couldn't resist," Gage replied. "There's nothing she hates more than being treated like she's helpless when she's not. But I'm certain she won't be forgetting this." He glanced at Max and both men laughed.

"You're a glutton for punishment," remarked Max. Slowly his smile faded before he continued. "I wonder who this Cesar is."

For a moment Gage observed Max's face, and noticed that he was studying the truck in front of them. "I'm sure Sam will tell us when she's ready. She's a very private person you know."

"Yeah," was all Max said.

--------------------

Sam parked in front of Sydney's house and stepped out, and Syd followed suit. They made their way to the front door as Gage parked, and then he and Max came after them. The four entered the house together, with Gage trying to get back into Syd's good graces.

"Come on, Syd," Gage pleaded, "I was just trying to be helpful."

"Yeah, right," retorted Syd, maintaining an aloof stance. "You were trying to embarrass me, and you succeeded with flying colors by the way."

"Shorty, I wouldn't want to hurt you, you know that," he continued in a pitiful tone.

Sydney sat down at the table and virtually ignored him as she addressed the others. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, how early do we want to leave and where do we want to have breakfast?" put in Sam. The talk ran along those lines as they made plans for the next day. They decided to get an early start and have breakfast out. Finally the guys got up to leave.

"Can I have a word with you before you leave, Gage?" asked Syd with a discreet wink to Sam.

"Good night, boys," Sam said as she went down the hall to her room.

"Night, ladies," replied Max. "I'll wait for you in the car, Gage."

Syd watched Max climb in the car and shut the door before she turned to Gage, who stood on the stoop outside the front door.

"Syd, I'm sorry," Gage began with a sheepish grin. "I was just trying to have some fun."

Syd sighed as she struggled to maintain her composure. "I know, Gage," she stated as she began to trace the fingers of her left hand up and down his chest while her right hand slipped across his shoulders until her fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You were just trying to be helpful, and have some fun. I just wish you would have at least asked me first. Perhaps I was too hard on you." Here she looked up at him from under her lashes and stepped forward to press herself firmly against him. "I guess I forgive you," she whispered softly. Then she slowly turned her face up to his as she pulled him closer. She pressed her lips to his in a soft, full kiss, and slid her left arm around his waist then began caressing his back, occasionally letting her hand wander just below his beltline. She waited for him to fully respond, leaning in to her and drawing her close, and then she began trailing kisses across his cheek as she felt his mouth move to her neck. When her lips reached his ear she breathed softly, "I think now I'll go strip off my clothes and soak in a long, hot shower before slipping into bed." She felt him tense and freeze then she stepped away from him, noting that he stood stock still with his mouth hanging slightly open and holding his breath. "Good night, Handsome. I hope you sleep well," she finished, looking out from under her lashes with her head dipped and a slight smile, before shutting the door. Then she smiled to herself.

Gage stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds, unable to get out of his mind the images she had just planted there, before he turned and went to his car. He sat down in the driver's seat and stared straight ahead with the keys in his hand, forcing control into his breathing.

"Gage?" asked Max. "Everything alright?"

"I am never doing that to her again," was all he said before he started the car and pulled out.

--------------------

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** See Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**** Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous Chapters. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

--------------------

**Chapter 7**

By seven o'clock the next morning Syd and Sam were up and ready to leave. They had dressed in their riding gear and were waiting for Gage and Max to arrive. Both ladies wore chaps, and Sam wore her vest while Syd donned her jacket and had fixed her hair back in her long, leather ponytail holder. They chatted over coffee as they waited for the guys to arrive. Just after seven they heard the rumble that indicated their wait was over. The ladies listened as Gage and Max parked and shut down the bikes, and then knocked on the door. Then they grabbed their gloves and sunglasses and Syd opened the door to find the guys dressed similarly.

"Mornin', ladies," said Max. "Y'all ready to go?"

"Absolutely," stated Sam. She and Max noticed that Syd and Gage were staring at each other, both wearing huge grins. They exchanged a glance and a smile and then turned toward their bikes, giving the couple a private moment of greeting.

"So did you sleep well, Gage?" asked Sydney.

"Oh, yeah," he replied sarcastically. "A war movie and two cold showers later. That was pretty wicked, Syd."

"I'm sorry," she returned with a laugh. "I was just having fun."

"Uh-huh," he countered unconvinced.

Sydney smiled and moved toward him. "Shall we just call a truce?"

Gage smiled lovingly at her as they slipped their arms around each other. "Truce," he agreed. Then a mischievous grin crossed his lips as he went on, "Of course it wasn't all bad. Once I got to sleep I had some great dreams about the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He was pleased when Syd turned bright red. Then he continued with, "You know, that kind of behavior won't work as well once we're married."

Surprise crossed Syd's face before she replied incredulously, "And when is that going to happen?"

"I don't know," returned Gage skeptically. "It took me so long to get you to admit you even like me, who knows how long it will take me to get you to agree to marry me." Before Syd could respond he lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently. "You ready to go now?" he finished to change the subject.

It took a moment for Sydney to bring her thoughts back to the activity at hand. "Uh, yeah," she finally got out. "Let's go." They went to Gage's bike and he helped her on first then carefully positioned himself in front of her. He was pleased when she slid close and wrapped her arms around his waist. Max and Sam had already mounted their bikes. After agreeing that Gage would take the lead, the engines roared to life and the friends pulled out.

--------------------

"Walker, thanks for opening your home to me," said Jake as they drove along.

"My pleasure, Jake," replied Walker. "You're always welcome."

"You'll have to come to Houston sometime and let me return the favor."

"Thanks. How do you think Sam is handling all this? She seems to be avoiding dealing with it."

"Well," returned Jake, "I think she'll be fine. She might not be saying much now, but she usually doesn't when she's processing. I'm glad she's riding this morning. That always helps her relax and clear her mind."

"How long do you think it'll take before she wants to go back to C.D.'s?" asked Walker.

"I'm going to try to get her there today, if I can," answered Jake. "Between J.T. and I we should be able to. She needs to face it to come to terms with this. Having some family with her might help."

"Let me know if you talk her into it. Trivette and I will meet you there if we can."

--------------------

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the three motorcycles pulled to a stop in front of the roadside diner. Max and Sam stepped off of theirs, while Gage climbed off of his then helped Syd dismount. All four wore smiles of satisfaction. Their morning had gone smoothly with an early breakfast followed by three hours touring. They made their way into the diner for a break and to talk about where to go from here.

Sam sat in the booth, with Max on her left and the window on her right, and gazed contentedly out at the clear blue sky as she sipped her coffee. Sydney looked across at her friend and was pleased with the tranquil expression Sam wore. Syd gently nudged Gage who was next to her and caught Max's eye across the table then nodded discreetly to Sam. Both men smiled, glad to see Sam appearing so peaceful.

"You're looking relaxed, Sam," ventured Syd with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Sam returned Syd's gaze and smiled slowly. "Yes. This ride was just what I needed. How's your leg feeling?"

"It's fine," replied Syd with a smile of her own.

"So, where do we want to go from here?" queried Gage.

Sam looked at her watch before answering, "Uncle Jake should be calling soon. I'm assuming y'all will want to join us in whatever he has planned? I'd love for you to meet my brother."

"Sounds fine to me," agreed Max. "Any idea what they'll want to do?"

"I have a feeling they'll want to see my house," responded Sam. "But other than that I'm not sure."

"Your uncle said yesterday he wanted to see C.D.'s," put in Syd cautiously. "You think he might ask again today?"

Sam sighed gently and paused a moment as she looked Sydney in the eye. "I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to talk me into taking them there. I suppose I have to go back sometime. A piece of me still doesn't want to."

Syd smiled softly as she said, "We're all here to help you face it."

Just then Sam's cell phone rang and she pulled it out to answer it. "Sam," she began then listened to the caller. "Uncle Jake, we were just talking about you. Did J.T. make it in alright?" She waited a moment for his response. "I'm glad to hear that. Was there anything in particular y'all wanted to do or see with me today?" Sam smiled and nodded at what she heard. "I thought you might. How about we meet you there?" Glancing at her friends, she paused for his reply. "Fine. We'll see you soon," she finished before hanging up. "They're going to meet us at my house," she informed her friends as she finished her coffee.

"Good," replied Gage. "Everyone ready to go then?" At the affirmative response they all stood and returned to their bikes.

--------------------

Sam led the way down the dirt track through the sparse trees to her property. Before long, a short stone fence with iron grating on top came into view. Where the road met the fence was an eight foot tall iron gate which opened with an electronic keypad that was connected to an intercom. At the top of the hinge was a security camera. The vertical iron bars of the fence and gate were interlaced with decorative ivy. Sam pulled up to the keypad and entered a code. Once the gate opened she proceeded through ahead of the others. The path wound through the trees until they finally came to the house.

Gage, Syd, and Max were only slightly surprised at the relatively modest two story home with a porch that wrapped around three sides. They parked with Sam in front of one door of the two car garage that was positioned across one end of the house, and everyone dismounted. Sam used a remote from her pocket to open the garage door and then led the way in.

"Sam, what's that room there?" asked Syd as she pointed to a room on the right side of the garage.

"Extra storage," answered Sam as she unlocked the door from the garage to the house. As she stepped through her eyes surveyed her new domain. Pointing to her left she told her friends, "This is the dining area." They saw that it was separated from the main room by only a wide archway. "And here on the right is the kitchen," continued Sam. "I've always loved these wrap around bar counters. Then everyone on the main floor can interact without being cut off from each other. I got the idea from my aunt." She walked past the kitchen and indicated an open great room divided only by a large two sided fireplace. "Here on the left is the living room. There's the front door. On the right is the den area. The sliding doors give a great view of the lake." She went through the door on the far end of the house. Gesturing to the stairs on her left she stated, "These lead up to the bedrooms and laundry room. This room next to the stairs will be my office. And this area on the right is just a multipurpose room."

"Nothing particular planned for that?" queried Max.

"I was thinking about making it a play area for my nieces and nephews, but I also want part of it to be a workout space. If y'all still want to teach me how to fight, it's plenty big enough for a large mat."

"How many bedrooms are upstairs?" inquired Syd.

"My master bedroom is on this end of the house, and there are two more; one over the living room and one over the den."

"Where are the bathrooms?" posed Gage.

"There's a vanity under the stairs, just a sink and toilet. The one for the bedrooms is at the top of the stairs opposite the laundry room. And of course a master bath."

Just then a buzzer sounded throughout the house. Sam walked into her office and looked up at the inside wall that backed the stairs. "Oh, good. The security system is already hooked up," she said as she saw in one of the monitors that a car was waiting outside the front gate. Pressing a button under the monitor she spoke into a mike, "Yeah?"

"Sammy, you gonna let us in?" replied a voice as they all saw a face that resembled hers lean out the drivers window and look right at the camera.

Sam smiled as she teased, "What's the password, J.T.?"

They all saw J.T. grin back as he returned, "How many stories from your childhood did you want me to share with your friends?"

"Alright, alright," cried Sam. "Keep your shirt on." She pressed another button and the gate began to open. Her friends followed her back through the house and out to the driveway to await the car. It wasn't long before the sedan pulled into the driveway and Sam's brother, uncle and his partner stepped out. They saw that J.T. was Gage's height, a full seven inches taller than his sister, and his crew cut hair was just a bit browner than her copper locks. They shared the same hue of icy green eyes.

"Sammy!" called J.T. as he approached her with outstretched arms. She went easily into them and the siblings exchanged a warm embrace. "You've been missed, Sis. Everyone sends their love. And this is from Cesar." With that he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sam colored slightly and pulled away.

"J.T., these are my friends," stated Sam as she introduced them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. So, Sam, show us your house," finished J.T.

Sam returned to the house, giving her family the same tour she had given her friends. "As you can see, all that's left is to finish putting up the electrical covers and clean up from the construction. I'll be moving in this weekend."

"This is a nice place, Sam," said J.T. "Valerie and I want to come visit once you get settled."

"Y'all are always welcome," replied Sam.

"Let's go see the lake," put in Jake.

Sam led the way through the sliding glass doors and the hundred yards down to the lake. From their vantage point they could all see the people on the barge setting up the fireworks for later that night.

"This is going to be a great view tonight," remarked Gage.

"No kidding," added Syd.

"I sure wish y'all could stay and join us here tonight for the fireworks," commented Sam to her family.

"I'd love to, Kiddo," replied Jake, "but you know Aunt Martha will have my hide if I miss her party tonight."

"And Val will have mine," stated J.T. "Speaking of which, we're going to need to be heading back soon, Sam. How about we go see C.D.'s before we take off?"

Sam's smile faded and she looked at the ground as she answered, "I had a feeling you were going to say that. I just really don't want to go back yet."

Jake put his arm around his niece and smiled kindly down at her. "You're going to have to go back some time. Wouldn't it be better to face it with your family and friends? I know what you're going through. I've been there. But don't let him continue to have power over you by keeping you away from someplace you love. He's gone, and you did the right thing. Let's face this together."

Sam nodded slowly. "Alright. Let's go. By the time we get there Tom should have everything ready for lunch, so y'all can grab a bite before you leave."

"And don't forget," said Syd, "Alex and Erika will probably be there putting up the decorations." With that everyone began to make their way back to the house where Sam locked up, and then they left.

--------------------

"Hey, everyone!" greeted Alex as the group entered C.D.'s. She and Erika paused in their decorating to meet Sam's brother as Jake made introductions. Everyone noticed how Sam glanced quietly around until her eyes became riveted to the floor in front of the bar. She moved slowly around the place she was staring at until she stopped ten feet away and facing the front door.

"This was the spot," she said quietly to her uncle who had come to stand beside her. Without looking up at him she continued, "He was there, about to shoot, but I beat him to it." Her brother had moved behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I bet when he said all those years ago that it was 'till death do us part' he never imagined it would be his death by my hand." A single tear fell silently from her eye. "I know I did the right thing when I killed him." Her voice was full of resignation, and she looked to her uncle for confirmation.

"You did, Kiddo," he stated with a nod as he slipped his arm around her shoulders in a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever doubt that."

Sam sighed, and at the same time seemed to release the tension she had been harboring. She was still somewhat subdued, but her countenance was lighter as she looked around the room. "Ladies," she addressed Alex and Erika, "I like what you've done so far with the decorations." Her eyes took in the miniature flag bouquets that graced the tables, the large flag that hung above the jukebox, and the reproductions of the Declaration of Independence and the Preamble to the Constitution with the Bill of Rights that was displayed on either side of it. Strung around the room were many red, white, and blue streamers pinned up with decorative bunting. Her eyes finally came to a rest on the white board and she smiled as she read: _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness_.

"That was Tom's idea," commented Alex. "I just wrote it."

Sam looked at her and smiled. "It's very fitting. So, who wants some lunch," she continued as they all sat down at the table.

"I'm starving," put in Gage. "It's been a long time since breakfast."

"You're always starving," teased Syd with a grin, eliciting chuckles of agreement from everyone who knew Gage well. Everyone placed an order and was soon enjoying their food.

"So what happened to Walker and Trivette?" queried Jake. "He said they would try to meet us here."

"They got tied up," answered Alex. "He called me not long before you arrived and told me they wouldn't make it. Work got in the way."

"I know how that goes," replied Jake and a chorus of agreement went up from the others. They chatted amicably for the next while until J.T. mentioned that they were going to need to leave soon. Sam decided to accompany them to the airport and Gage, Syd, and Max went along as well. They agreed to meet back at C.D.'s for supper before going to her house that night.

--------------------

Walker and Trivette entered C.D.'s that evening to a crowd of happy people and Lee Greenwood's "God Bless the USA" emanating from the jukebox. They made their way to the table where they found Erika and Alex, with Angela on her shoulder. The men greeted their ladies and sat down.

"Where are the youngsters?" inquired Jimmy.

"They aren't here yet," answered Alex. "Sam called after her family left and said she had an errand to run and everyone was going with her."

"Any idea when they will be here?" asked Walker.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," replied Erika.

"Here they are now," put in Jimmy as he pointed to the door. They all turned to see the four come in. Everybody saw Sam focus briefly on the spot in front of the bar before she deliberately pulled her eyes away and forced a smile. Then she made her way to the table, followed by Max, Gage, and Syd, and they all seated themselves.

"Did you get what you wanted done?" queried Walker.

"Yes, sir," returned Sam. "Are you all still coming out to the house tonight?" she went on as she looked around. Everyone affirmed that they were looking forward to it.

Before long a server appeared to take their orders. They talked animatedly over dinner, sharing stories of the day.

"Did your family make it out okay, Sam?" Walker inquired.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Uncle Jake said to thank you again for taking him in."

"That sure was a nice jet your brother flew," put in Gage. "Was that his company's plane?"

"Kind of," Sam answered. "He owns a charter service. That was one of the fleet. They have a variety of planes they use, but he only flies the Lear's."

"Can I ask what J.T. stands for?" posed Syd.

"Jared Thomas," stated Sam. "He's named after Daddy. So what happened at lunch to tie you two up?" put Sam to Walker in an attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Liquor store robbery," Walker informed them.

"The guy was already drunk, but he was huge and mean," added Jimmy with a grimace as he rubbed his chin. "And you know what they say, the bigger they are--"

"The harder they hit," finished Walker as everybody laughed.

From there the conversation ran along general lines. Eventually they began to mingle, dancing or playing pool or darts, and taking turns holding the baby until the sun began to set. Then they collected their things and left for Sam's house.

--------------------

The sky was beginning to darken as the vehicles parked in Sam's driveway. The three motorcycles took the space in front of one garage door again, while Walker's Ram took the other. Trivette parked in the space to the right of bikes in front of the outside door of the storage room. The friends all disembarked from their vehicles and Sam once again led the way in through the garage, giving the newcomers a brief tour.

"This is nice, Sam," commented Alex.

"Thank you," she returned. "Now if you'll come with me, I'll show what we did on the errand this afternoon." She made her way out the sliding doors as everyone followed. On the porch sat brand new outdoor furniture, consisting of a couple of chaise lounge chairs, two loveseats, four chairs and a table. Piled in one loveseat were several blankets. "I was thinking if we're going to be here tonight we may as well have a way to be comfortable."

"Good idea," stated Erika. "We should probably get set up down by the lake before the fireworks start. Any idea when that's going to happen?"

"I heard 10:00," replied Sam. "It should be plenty dark by then. I also have some snacks and drinks stashed in the kitchen, if anyone wants them."

Everyone worked together to get what was wanted taken to the shoreline. As darkness settled in, so did the friends, talking and laughing as they waited for the display.

Walker had seated himself in a lounge chair, with his legs stretched before him and his lovely wife nestled in his lap and leaning against his chest. He kissed his daughter's head where it rested on her mother's shoulder before glancing to his left and commenting to Trivette, "It sure feels good to relax."

"Yeah," agreed Jimmy. He and Erika were snuggled together in a loveseat and he pulled her closer with his right arm. "Thanks for letting us come out, Sam," he called over his right shoulder as he kissed Erika's temple.

Sam sat in a chair just behind the two Rangers. "It's my pleasure," she said to Jimmy as she smiled at Max, who occupied a chair on her left. She followed his gaze when he nodded toward her right.

Gage and Syd had chosen to lay out a blanket on the ground, a little behind and to the right of the others. They were sitting side by side, smiling at each other and talking quietly.

Soon the impressive display began. As the friends watched, they commented on the show, admiring the colors and combinations.

"Wow," Sydney remarked to Gage. "Beautiful."

"Yeah," he responded as he turned his eyes on her. "Beautiful."

Syd blushed slightly under his admiring gaze. "Thank you. But I was talking about the fireworks."

"I wasn't," he returned. His voice quieted so that she almost had to strain to hear it as he went on, "Syd, you remember the first case we worked together?"

"How could I forget?" she replied. "Nine months undercover to take down El Leon. Then you went back to your original post and I went back to mine. I was thrilled when you, Walker, and Trivette came to ask me to help on that task force. And I was glad to be partnered with you again," she finished somewhat shyly.

"Did you know that I asked for you?"

"What?" she queried as she gave him her full attention.

"Well, you know they came to me first," he began. "Walker said I was going to need a new partner, and I asked for you." He studied her face a moment, enjoying the smile that began to creep across her lips.

"Why?" was all she said.

He took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "In that nine months undercover I learned that you are an excellent Ranger with everything it takes to make a great partner. I knew if I was going to be teamed with anybody, I wanted it to be you. I still feel that way, Syd."

There was something different in his eyes at that last comment and his voice was softer. Syd felt her heart rate pick up just a bit. "What exactly are you saying, Gage?" she inquired slowly.

She was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and he sat with his legs crossed, close to her right side. He glanced up at their friends to make sure they weren't paying attention, and then gently took her right hand before going on. "I've been thinking about what Trivette said the night C.D.'s reopened. You know, about not wanting to waste precious time with the people you love? I love you, Sydney. And even though we've only been dating a little over a month, we've grown so close in the time we've been partners that I already can't imagine my life without you in it. Sydney, will you be my partner in life, too? Will you marry me?"

Wonder and amazement mixed with surprise on Sydney's face. Her smile grew broad and light shone from her eyes as she breathed softly, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes." Then she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own as her left hand made its way to his cheek.

As she kissed him, Gage stealthily retrieved a small jewelry box from his pocket. He gently pulled away from her and brought it between them, and then opened it to reveal the ring inside. He reveled in the elation etched on her face as he pulled the ring out and reached for her left hand, placing the gold circle where it belonged. He watched her stare at it a moment before once again lifting her eyes to his. Then almost as an afterthought, she glanced behind her to see their friends absorbed in the fireworks displayed in the sky.

"You know they're going to ask when," she stated.

"I know," he replied with a grin. "I'd say this weekend, but we don't want to upstage Trivette. So how about the Saturday before Labor Day?"

Her eyebrows flew up in shock as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You're serious, aren't you?" she managed to get out in a quiet voice. She knew he was when he just smiled in return. She paused a moment as her eyes fell to her new jewelry. Then she looked up at him with a smile, her eyes full of love, as she said, "Labor Day weekend it is."

His smile grew large and he could not help himself as he suddenly engulfed her in his arms and fell back on the blanket, pulling her down with him to his chest before kissing her passionately as fireworks exploded overhead.

"Whoa!" shrieked Syd at Gage's sudden movement, taking just a moment to settle against him and return his kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey!" cried Sam with a grin as she heard Sydney shriek and then saw the position they had assumed. "There's a baby here, and you don't have a license for that!" Her exclamation drew the attention of everyone else and they all turned to see Gage and Syd look up with smiles of rapture. Then they saw Syd raise her left hand in the air as she turned back to Gage.

"We will Labor Day weekend!" she declared triumphantly before unashamedly planting another kiss on her now fiancé. A chorus of congratulations erupted from their friends, and Gage and Syd stood up to receive the hugs and handshakes that came as everyone rose and approached them.

After a few minutes Walker turned to Trivette and asked, "Okay, Trivette. Who won the pool?"

"What?!" exclaimed Gage.

At the same time Syd yelled, "You had a pool going?!"

"Well, yeah," retorted Jimmy, as if it was obvious. "Based on when he would propose and how many times he would have to before you said yes."

"I don't believe this!" uttered Gage in complete disbelief.

"Who all was in on this?" demanded Syd.

"Everyone in the office and a few others," supplied Walker as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

Sydney turned to Alex and questioned, "And you let them get away with this?"

Alex just smiled as Trivette informed them with a grin, "Actually, she won."

"Some friends we have," murmured Gage, as he slung his arm around Syd's shoulders and caught her eyes. Then they both began to chuckle and shake their heads.

A loud boom brought their attention back to the fireworks and they all turned to watch the finale. It didn't take long after the display was over to clean up and prepare to leave. A final round of congratulations was bestowed on Gage and Syd as everyone headed for home.

Gage and Max returned with Sydney and Sam to Syd's house, and then Max gave his final goodbye and went home. Sam told Gage and Syd goodnight before retiring to her room to give them a moment alone. Then Gage took Syd in his arms and held her as he stood near the door before leaving. She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm looking forward to the time I can say goodnight to you and not leave," stated Gage quietly as they gazed at each other.

"Me, too," she replied.

Gage dipped his head to hers and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back he rested their foreheads together before whispering, "I love you, Shorty."

She smiled softly and whispered in return, "I love you back, Francis." Then she kissed him gently one last time before he left.

--------------------

Roll credits.


End file.
